Willow Gallagher
by DarkJayJay88
Summary: Willow Gallagher, the name says it all. Trying to help Fiona support the family as she try's to keep three to four jobs at once. Willow is younger than Lip, Ian, and Fiona at the age of fourteen. The rest of Willow's siblings don't know is that Willow not only has to deal with a drunk of a father but she also has to deal with their mother. (This story may have triggering content.)
1. Chapter One: Pilot

**A/N REALLY FAST!:**  
I don't exactly know what month it is in Season One of Shameless so I'm just going to set it as the beginning of January for the first however many chapters/episodes! Hope you enjoy this chapter/episode and don't forget to Vote/Comment and I love you my Bookworms stay happy and again I love you bye! \

 **Willow's P.O.V:**

"Come on Willow! Time to get up." My older sister, Fiona yelled at me through my door. I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I put my remaining books in my bag and walked out of my room locking it behind me. The one thing I loved about this house was that first I got my own room and second I could lock my door so my nosey siblings couldn't get in. And it's not like they would want to anyway, with all of those hateful things in there.

"Fuck you!" I heard Lip yell at whoever was in the bathroom.

"Morning Lip." I smiled at him. Lip was older than me by three years, not that much of a difference but apparently that gave him the liberty to use my shoulder as an arm rest whenever he pleases.

"Morning Willow." He smiled back as he walked over to me and ruffled my hair. I laughed and pushed his hand out of the way. "How'd ya sleep?" He asked while walking into his room that he shared with my other older brother, by one year, Ian, and my second youngest brother Carl.

"I slept well, what about you?" I asked following him to his room. Most of the time I didn't get any sleep because I had insomnia, I didn't tell any of my siblings because I didn't want them to worry and we didn't have any money to waste on something as simple as me.

"Yeah I got a decent amount of sleep. I know Carl sure did." Lip said looking at our brothers bed that was still occupied with his sleeping form. I sighed and walking over to my younger brother.

"Hey Carl." I said softly, he moaned but still didn't get up. "Come on breakfast will be one the table soon." I said. After a couple more seconds he fluttered his eyes open. He looked disoriented for a moment but then he smiled and I smiled back.

"Hey Willow?" I heard Carl call my name as I made my way down the hall passing Fiona's room, Franks unused room, and Debbie's and Liam's room.

"Yeah?" I turned to face Carl, who was now standing in his shared bedroom doorway.

"Can you wake me up in the morning form now on? Fiona's yelling sure does get tiresome." Carl scratched the back of his blonde haired head.

"I looked at him for a couple more seconds then smiled and said that I would try. Then I made my way downstairs to help Fiona with breakfast for all the kids. When I made it to the kitchen I set my bag down by the back door and started to make the lunches for everyone.

"Shit." I heard Fiona mumble to herself.

"What?" I asked not looking up from my work on the kids lunches.

"Electric bill is late." She said. By now everyone was downstairs at the table. Fiona out down a box and everyone started to pass it around saying "electric".

"Hey Willow you got any cash?" Carl asked. "You know for the electric."

"Um...I think so let me go check." I said as I packed the last lunch. I ran upstairs to my room, unlocked my door, and went in in search of cash for the electric. When I had finally found what I was looking for I smiled ran out of my room, not forgetting to lock the door first, and ran downstairs to share my success with the rest of my family but as I rounded the landing on the stairwell I tripped over my own feet and tumbled down the rest of the stairs.

"Willow!" I heard my family yell. I looked up and saw Ian rushing over to me and then helping me up.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Fiona asked also making her way over to me. I shook my head no and grabbed what had fell out of my pockets. Once I had everything I stood up and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a small smile on my face. When that one word left my month everyone busted out laughing and I was one of them. Soon everyone was done laughing I wiped the tears from my eyes and put my wad of cash in the box.

"Damn!" Lip exclaimed looking at the large wad I had put in the box. Everyone came over to see what Lip was looking at. When they saw the wad I had put in their eyes widened and Fiona pick it up to see how much I had.

"Where'd you get eighty dollars, Willow?" Fiona asked me after she was done counting.

"You had eighty dollars and you didn't tell any of us?" Ian asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well I was saving it for an important time, like this." I said looking down at my feet in embarrassment. "If you guys need more cash for like field trips and things like that, just ask I have some more cash." I said still looking at my feet.

"How much more do you have?" I heard Lip ask.

"Um...I'm not exactly sure but I know that I have some more." I said looking up at Lip and the rest of my siblings.

"Never mind how much more cash you have." Fiona said walking over to me. "I want to know where and how you got that cash." She said putting her hands on my shoulders. "I just don't want you doing something bad to get that cash."

"You mean like selling her body?" Ian laughed. In response Fiona hit him in the arm, but he continued to laugh.

"Don't worry Fiona." I smiled at her hoping to ease at lease her worry for me. "I didn't do anything bad like sell my body, I promise." I gave her another smile and walked over to my bag. I just had to make sure that I had everything I needed for today. When I was done checking I looked at the time and saw that it was already 8:20. "Shit!" I yelled.

"What?" Lip asked

"Um...I have to go I'll see you at school and the rest of you after school." I said really fast as I shoved my way to the door.

"Wait!" Fiona called after me.

"What?" I asked with my hand on the door knob.

"You _did_ pack a lunch for yourself right?" She asked me with her hands on her hips. The reason she was asking this was because I normally didn't pack myself a lunch because I believed that my siblings all deserved a bigger lunch, so I would rather not have a lunch to give my siblings a bigger one than have a lunch and make everyone's lunch even smaller than it already is.

"Yes Fiona I packed myself a lunch." I smiled at her as I put my hat that would protect my ears form the harshness of the cold. "I have to go now bye!" I called through the house. I heard a cores of "bye"'s and I left the house, but before I left the house I heard Fiona tell Lip,

"Lip make sure she actually has a lunch and eats it."

"Yeah sure." Lip responded. I sighed and continued down the street to the school yard.

 _"Now I just have to avoid Lip at lunch and make sure that he doesn't see me not eating."_ I thought as I rubbed my hands together blowing on them trying to get them warm. _"I knew that I should have told everyone that I had the cash, if I had then Fiona might have been able to get that nice dress she was eyeing last week."_ I thought. When I came to the side of the school I turned down an ally that led to the back of the school. I had to meet my clients at the back of the school at 8:30 sharp or I wouldn't get paid.

When I finally got to the back of the school I went over to the bench and sat down as my clients weren't here quit yet, but I knew they would be here soon. After a while I herd the crunching of snow, so I looked up and saw my clients walking over to me.

"Hello." I said standing up facing my three clients.

"Hey so this is just like last time?" One of them asked.

"Yes Mickey, just like last time. I let you beat me up and I don't even try to fight back, so long as you don't hit my face because that would lead to and my siblings would ask about it. You can't hit my legs either because that could lead to limping and they would ask about that too. Everywhere else should be fine." I said taking a couple steps to them but then stopped.

"So what's in it for us?" Iggy asked.

"You get to let your anger and frustration out on me and I get paid for it." They nodded.

"What can we use?" Jaime asked.

"What can you use?" I said and he nodded confirming his question, "You can't use anything but your fists and feet." I said.

"Enough with the chit chat." Mikey said walking over and punching me square in the gut. I hunched over and gasped for air. Iggy and Jamie looked at each other and shrugged, then Iggy came behind me and held my arms so Jamie could get some good punches in on my stomach. While Iggy help my arms back and Jamie punched my guts out, Mickey kept throwing punches in the same spot on my left went on for at least twenty minutes if not longer the only things that changed was that Mickey was punching my right arm in the same place, and Iggy and Jamie had switched places so Iggy was punching my stomach and Jamie was holding my arms back. When they were done Jamie suddenly let go of my arms and I couldn't hold myself up so I fell down into the cold snow and let out gasps of air.

"Didn't I tell you guys this would be fun? She's like a human fucking punching bag!" Mickey exclaimed to his brothers. Mickey had been my client for only about a week but that was the first time with his brothers. I had been doing that business ever since the beginning of August. I would let different people beat me up and I wouldn't say or doing anything to fight back. That's how I helped Fiona support the family. Plus I deserved this kind of treatment from others.

"Here keep the change." Iggy said as he through down a ten. I picked it up as I got to my feet and stuffed it into my pockets.

"Will I be seeing you next week?" I grunted as I fixed up all of my clothes.

"Ya but I don't like doin' this in the morning, meet us here after school at 3:00 sharp on Monday or we ain't payn'." Mickey said as he turned and walked away with his brothers.

"Okay, I'll be here." I said as I also walked away from the middle of the little ally. When I had all of my stuff I picked up my bag and started to walk to the front of the school where I would wait for Lip. When I got to the front of the school I sat down on the steps and got out my book that I had been reading. I had read about two chapters before it was suddenly taken out of my hands. I looked up and saw Lip was there holding my book reading the cover.

"Of Mice And Men? Really?" He asked as he gave my book back and sat down next to me. He lit up a cigarette, took a long drag, then handed it to me. "Hey what do you have to do in the mornings anyway?"

I blew the smoke from my lungs, coughed, then said, "I can't tell you, Lip."

"Why not, I just want to know what my little sister does in the mornings." He said ruffling my hair like he had done at the house. "Like does it involve in that cash you get? Is it just a normal job that pay's a lot? Or is it-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Hey I have my secrets and you have your's." I said taking another long drag. "I also don't have to tell you everything."

"Okay well as long as your not getting hurt or selling your body, it's fine with me." Lip said as he took the cigarette from my hand and took a drag. "But I know one of these days you will come and tell me."

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically, as I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder, "Can we go inside now it's really cold." I said as I started to walk up the stairs. I heard Lip put out the cigarette and walk up the stairs behind me.

When we were in the hallway we started to make our way to my first class of the day, Lip right behind me. We did this everyday, I would leave the house early to get beat up for money, I would meet Lip in the front of the school, we would smoke one, then he would walk me to my first class.

"So will I see you after school?" I asked as we walked.

"No I'm tutoring today. And Ian will be coming with me" Lip replied.

"Okay then I'll see you later at home." I waved as I opened the door to my first class. Lip waved back and started to walk back down the hallway and towards his class.

 _"Man do I feel sorry for Ian. I know that Ian will feel very uncomfortable and embarrassed, because I know that he is gay and I also know what happens when Lip tourtering sestions."_ I smirked at that thought as I made my way to my seat. Right as I sat down the bell rang indicating that the school day had started.

 **Time Skip To Later That Night**

I was in my room that night reading Of Mice And Men when I heard a loud thump against my wall. On the other side of my wall was my brothers room and I didn't understand why there would be that loud of a thump on the wall because it was almost twelve in the morning. I got up out of my bed to investigate what was going on. When I got closer to the door I heard grunting and banging, so I rushed in only to see Ian and Lip fighting.

"Stuff that he might even like because I want him to like the same things I do!" Ian said while holding Lip against the wall. My guess is that Lip found out about Ian being gay and his affair with Kash.

"Stop it you two." I said trying to pull them apart.

"Did you know about this?" Lip grabbed my shoulders as he turned his attention to me.

"What?" I asked a little startled.

"Did you know about Ian being gay and fucking his boss?" He asked me shaking my shoulders this time and looking right into my eyes.

"I-I-I um..." I couldn't get the words I wanted so desperately to come out.

"Did you know!" Lip yelled at me. But before I could say anything Ian yelled at Lip,

"Stop yelling at Willow! You know she can't think straight when people are yelling at her!"

"So she did know?" Lip asked letting go of me and turning to Ian, taking all of his attention off me.

Ian didn't answer his question and just looked down giving Lip his answer. "I can't believe you would tell _her_ first and not me. I mean aren't I more important?" That statement shocked me the most, what I couldn't believe what Lip just eyes started to water and I looked down because I don't like it when people see me cry. Not another word was said. Soon the water in my eyes broke free and ran down my face and without meaning to I sniffled, catching the attention of my brothers.

"Shit. Willow I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Lip started but I didn't let him finish.

"No no no. Your right Lip." I looked up at my two older brothers not bothering to wipe away the tears. I smiled at both of them and said, "You are completely right, you are more important than me and I don't know why he even told me." Then I just looked Lip in the eyes for a moment and I felt a fresh wave of tears coming so I said, "Hey um...it's late and I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed." I walked out of the room and down the hallway to my room, when I was outside of my room and my hand was on the door knob I turned back to my brothers room and saw that they hadn't moved an inch. Before I went in my room I looked back and said, "Goodnight. Love you." With that I went in my room and closed the door.

I walked over to my bed and sat down slowly. I looked down at my lap and put my head in my hands. Tears started to fall down my face slowly but then the tears became more and more frequent until I was sobbing into my hands. I was trying to be as quiet as possible because I didn't want to wake anyone up. When I had calmed down a little bit I went over to my closet and got out a box that I thought I wouldn't have to get out. I walked back over to my bed and carefully opened the little black box. Inside laid my once best friends. My collections os pencil sharpener blades. I slowly rolled up my sleeve and picked up one of the many blades I had in my little black box. I put the small but powerful blade against the skin of my left wrist and pulled it slowly across. At first nothing happened but then little beads of blood started to appear on my skin, then more blood flowed out of my body and onto my pant legs. While I was slicing my skin I was also crying because I knew that what Lip had said was true. I knew that Ian should have told him before me and that he is so much more important to Ian than I will ever be. I knew all of this.

After about twenty minutes I looked down at my wrist and saw almost twenty more cuts to add to the collection. By then I had stopped crying as much. I stared at my wrist for a long time before I got up from my bed and went back to my closet. I had a hiding place for my little black box and for some medical supplies. I carefully put the box in the hiding place and got out the gauze and rubbing alcohol. I went over to my trash can and poured the rubbing alcohol on my wrist. At first it stung a little but then I didn't feel anything, like usual. This wasn't my first time self harming and I knew it wasn't going to be my last. I put the bottle of rubbing alcohol down on my nightstand and started to wrap the gauze around my wrist. When I was done I ripped the gauze and made sure that it would stay in place then I pulled my sleeve back down.

I looked at my wrist for a couple more moments and felt a stinging in my eyes but I shook my head and walked back over to the hiding place in my closet. I put the gauze and rubbing alcohol in the hiding hole with my little black box, then I went back over to my bead and laid down. I knew I wouldn't sleep but there was nothing else to do, so for hours on end I just laid in bed and started at my ceiling.

 **Time Skip To Early The Next Morning**

When I heard someone out in the hall I got up form my bed and opened my door. I saw that the one in the hallway was none other than my only little sister, Debbie. She was walking from the bathroom to her room.

"Hey Debbie?" I called after her. Debbie whipped around and I could see her give a sigh of relief when she saw that it was me. "What are you doing awake?" I glanced at my clock in my room, "It's not even six yet and we don't have any school."

As she walked over to me she started saying, "I know we don't have school but Liam woke me up at five and he just now went back to sleep. I just got up to use the bathroom then I was going to go back to bed." By then she was right in front of me. Debbie looked up at me and gave me a confused face. "Have you been crying?" She asked.

"What? No. I just didn't get a lot of sleep, thats all." I said as I smiled down at her. I knew that everyone would be up in about three to four hours and I didn't think I was quite ready to see Lip or Ian so a thought dawned on me.

"Hey Debbie?" I asked, she 'humed' in repose. "When everyone wakes up and if anyone asks where I am, can you please tell them that I'm in the van outside?"

"Why are you going into the van, won't you like freeze to death?" Debbie asked.

"Well I just don't think I will want to be around people when everyone wakes up." I said. Debbie shrugged and walked back to her room.

When I heard her door click shut I walked back into my room. I collected my big warm comforter, my pillow, and a couple books to read while I "camp out" in the van. The last thing I grabbed on my way out my door was my room key. When I got out into the hallway I closed my door and locked it, then as quietly as possible I made my way down the stairs. I put all of my things on the kitchen floor while I put on my jackets so I wouldn't freeze to death while I was in the van. Once I had everything on I gathered everything and opened the door. I rushed outside and closed the door quickly so I didn't let any of the cold air get into the house. It was still pitch black outside but I did manage to not fall down the stairs and get into the van safely. When I was in the van I spread my comforter on the mattress I had put in there the summer before. I put down my pillow and laid down. I was surprised because I actually felt tired, for once. I hadn't felt that tired in little over a three weeks. I was out like a light when my head landed on my pillow and I hoped that no one would come to wake me up, at least for a couple hours.

I woke up when I heard the van door slam shut. I looked at the drivers side of the van and saw the top of Ian's unmistakeable flaming red hair. I wondered when he had gotten in the van. I also wondered why I hadn't woken up. I looked over to the passenger side of the van and saw Lip, he must had been the one that slammed the van door shut.

"Dude, don't be so loud Willow's asleep in the back and I can't remember the last time she said or looked like she had a good night's sleep." Ian said. I hadn't moved from my position I was sleeping in so I just closed my eyes again.

"Oh, I didn't know she was in here." The unmistakeable voice of Lip Gallager said. I felt wried because it was like I could feel their eyes on me the whole time.

"Yep. Debbie said that Willow was crying last night." Ian said.

"Damn it! I didn't mean to make her cry. I really didn't. I just wasn't thinking." Lip exclaimed.

"I know that, but it's not me you should be telling me this you should tell that to Willow when she wakes up."

"I will, but for now how can that be good for you? Or-or how can that be good for you?" Lip asked, it sounded like he was flipping pages of something.

"Ya-ya-ya you know whats not funny?" Ian asked.

"Huh?"

"You." Ian said, "Ever." They didn't talk for a while but it sounded and smelt like they were smoking a cigaret. Then Lip asked,

"Anybody before Kash?"

"One." Ian replied. I had already known that there was someone before Kash but I didn't like him that much.

"Yeah? Who?" Lip asked sounding intrigued.

"I'm not telling you alright." Ian said sounding a little bit annoyed.

Lip sighed then said, "Okay name a single time I've let you down."

There was a short pause, then I heard Ian sigh, "This kid at school."

"Yeah?"

"Alright I guess it doesn't really matter because he's long gone now anyways, but uh...Rodger Spikey." Ian sighed again.

"Rodger Spikey?" There was a short pause but then I heard Lip laugh and say, "Donkey Dick Spikey? The original beef mister? Did you start that rumor?"

"Not a rumor." Ian laughed.

"Oh that's a bit gay." Lip said sounding very serious for a moment, "What you just did there with your eyebrows, you wanna watch that."

"Alright fuck off." I heard Ian laugh.

"But serious like," Lip started, then his voice almost went into a whisper, "like up the ass? Do you get used to that?" He paused then went on, "Can someone get used to that? I mean the whole point of the digestive system is one way traffic." He took a drag then said, "It just is." There was another short pause, then all of the sudden Ian started laughing.

"What?" Lip asked trying to get in on whatever Ian was laughing at.

"Just is. Like we're only given out lungs a frickin' smoke. Right?" And with that Lip started to laugh along with Ian. I just couldn't hold it in any longer and I started to laugh along with my older brothers. It sounded like I had scared them because I heard them jump.

"How long have you been awake?" Lip asked me.

"Since you got in the car." I said climbing into the front seat with and on Ian's lap. "Here." I said reaching for the cancer stick. No one spoke as I took my long drag and blew it out handing it back to Lip.

"So..um...How'd ya sleep." Ian asked.

"Really well actually." I nodded my head. After a few more seconds of awkward silence Ian "coughed". I looked down into my lap and started to play with my hands. Then I was picked up and moved from Ian lap into Lips lap.

"Hey." He said looking down at me, but I didn't look up from my hands.

"Hello." I said.

"Would you look at me?" Lip asked, "Please."

"Well since you asked so nicely." I smiled as I looked up at him. Lip smiled as well but then it turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I didn't mean any of it." He started. "I didn't mean to yell at you or make you cry. I was an asshole wasn't I?"

"Yep you were." Ian said not looking up form his magazine he was flipping through.

"Shut it homo, I'm talking to Willow not you." Lip said in a playful manner. Lip turned back to me and asked, "What do I have to do in order for you to forgive me?"

"Lip," I started but stopped for a second because I didn't know what to say. After a few moments I said, "Lip you don't have to do anything, as long as you and Ian are okay with each other than I'm okay too." I looked over at Ian the back to Lip and smiled.

Lip then hugged me and mumbled, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" I hugged Lip tighter and mumbled back,

"Well someone needed to be here to help fix all your fuck ups." Lip laughed and we let go of each other.

"Ya know, you Miss Willow are the best little sister anyone could ever hope for." Ian said. Lip and I looked at Ian for a long second before his eyes widened and he quickly said, "Don't ever tell Debbie I said that." I laughed at him and soon both my older brothers joined in on the laughing.

Lip lit up another death stick, after he took a drag he handed it to me in which I also took a drag the handed it to Ian. So we all sat in the front of the van with Ian in the drivers seat, Lip in the passenger seat, and me on Lip's lap. We sat talking about everything and nothing at the same time while doing our lungs a favor. It was the best time I had had in a while with my older brothers, but I knew this kind of happiness wouldn't last long at all. I could feel something was going to hit the Gallagher family hard but I didn't know what it was.


	2. Chapter Two: Frank The Plank: Part One

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d13f678bc0b560df7fb26ade04b17a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Willow's P.O.V:/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dea65fd4cbe60a893174925f8119fac"It was Friday afternoon and I was up in my room, just staring at the ceiling. I had met Steve when Ian, Lip, and I came in from the van. He seemed nice enough but I got the impression that he was hiding something from everyone but I couldn't quit put my finger on it. As long as he didn't hurt my family I was fine with that. I was happy that Lip and Ian had made up because as long as they were okay with each other I was fine too. I had meant what I had said when we were in the van. It didn't matter if everyone in my family was mad at me, as long as they were okay with each other I was fine too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cded9f40e9c8ea68c186e92c33592313"I started to think about my job and if my family would get mad at me if I kept bringing in that much cash a month and I didn't tell them what I did to make the money. I also knew that either Ian or Lip or even Carl would start to follow me in the mornings if I wasn't more carful. I sighed and thought about moving my meeting place with clients because one of my siblings would be able to find me somewhat easily. I thought about having to ask to move the meeting place, that would be a little hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31c583d1e28ec4da754e0416aeff08e6"I had to meet Micky and his brothers on the Monday we got back after school, then I had to meet two other clients. I had very few rules with my business one of them being that my clients were not allowed to use anything but their fists and their feet to beat me. Another rule was that they were not to hit my face or legs because then if I got bruises on my face my siblings would ask about it and if I started limping they would ask about that. My clients had to pay me ten dollars for twenty minutes of pure beating, and forty minutes would be twenty dollars. So basically every twenty minutes of beating was ten dollars./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a8cbe15b3a6b08da3ebf25bbba01a27"I knew that this business wasn't the best but it wasn't like I could get a real job like Ian or Fiona, I wasn't smart enough to tutor anyone like Lip, and I wasn't good with kids like Debbie. This was the only way I could help everyone. It wasn't like I couldn't endure the pain or I couldn't hide the fact that most of the time I was in agonizing pain. I was very happy with myself because non of my siblings ever saw my pain and if they did then that would just run my life because non of them deserved to even attempt to help me carry my load, I could do that myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door. I sighed and got up to walk to the door. When I opened the door I saw someone I wasn't quite expecting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e090fcf407d1df5b58358b623adaf50d""Well hello there Steve." I greeted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5084434058dd9908b57aac23a28dfd8a""Hi. How are you this fine day, Willow?" He asked politely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c124c43746e0a6ac89c5bc0e61908fa9""I'm good what about yourself?" I smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f8a4ca5066a7f89e3c930b4f34ee9fa""I'm well thank you for asking." Steve also smiled down at me because I was about a foot shorter than him. After a couple seconds of just staring at each other we started to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a84aab62c89bb9cd326dbe287b6ec3b""So did you come up to my room just to say hello, or did you want to ask me something." I asked leaning against my door frame, the door was still closed and pressed against my body so he couldn't see inside of my room../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cafc4c6b3b4651f1bace5fd6c784c887""Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that everyone is downstairs watching T.V and I got everyone food." He said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25598f295ad57b34adafb7cd93469dc6""Oh okay, I'll be down in a second." I said standing up straight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18fb33ff7671220630ff23bbd938f904""Okay, I'll see you downstairs." Then Steve left to go down the stairs to meet up with everyone. I sighed, closed my door, and leaned against it. Then I slid down the wooden door until I was sitting on the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f5cbd48841dad00f06bde92126e5da"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Steve why did you have to get me food?" /emI style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emI can't not except it because he went out of his way just to get my family and I food. I was very grateful to Steve for getting my family food. I would give whatever food he got me to my siblings because they deserved more food than me but it would be very rude of me to do so. My only options where to either one: eat it, or two: use my vegetarian card if he got everybody something with meat in it. Which I really was vegetarian but sometimes I had to use that excuse to get out of eating anything. It worked most of the time but I think Fiona, Ian, and Lip are starting to catch on to my little act./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7ee9f6f205f037ac68ce3792f51864f"I got up form the floor and put on my fuzzy slippers then headed downstairs to watch T.V with the rest of my family. When I got to the bottom of the stairs that led into the living room. I saw that everyone was either on the couch, floor, or the two chairs that we had. Steve, Fiona, Carl, and V (Also known as Veronica, our next door neighbor) was sitting on the couch. Debbie sat on the floor next to the couch, Lip was sitting with a girl I had never seen before, on the chair that was closest to the couch. And Ian was sitting on the other chair. Everyone was facing the T.V, waiting for whatever show they were watching, to start./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28a7a5231300c4ebdf6b6da1577461a""Oh hey, Willow." Lip announced my presence to everyone in the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="827cfaba86d1b57c0a146bfcb7e58c7a""Hi." I waved and smiled at everyone. I walked over to the chair Lip and the blond haired girl were sitting. "Hello my name's Willow, what's yours?" I introduced myself politely while holding my hand out for her to shake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16e965ab7688f73604dd6b0097ce1aec""Hi my names Karen Jackson." Karen said as she took my hand and gave me a shake. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1137176759fa74d9b0d925dcf9b0099d""Hey, Willow." I heard Steve call from behind me. I turned and saw him handing me a burger. "Here." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ce26e8a7d245a0ea152aa14c2e6cd07"I looked at the burger for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry Steve, I'm vegetarian. I know you went out of your way to get food for us. I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet embarrassed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ab7eb143f8ceb102061750e522727a9""Why are you apologizing?" Steve asked me. Before I could answer him Lip said, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd0e5379a58dcdb2e311f9608f15589e""She apologizes for everything, even when she has no control over the situation."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd36cda60b02253ced58eba8298cce42""Well now I know what to get you for next time." Steve said. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at me, so I smiled back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2dbd17ffd4253e9120826e45ca81f9a""Thank you for the thought." I said as I walked past him and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I came back into the living room, I walked over to Ian and sat down on the floor in front of him but I was leaning back on his legs. He looked down and we smiled at each other before looking back to the T.V./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9aa8380083a05db8e0b49c156fd0963""Damn girl." V said, I looked over at her and saw that she was talking to me. "It's like every time I see you, your skinner than the last." I a fake giggled at her and turned my attention back to the T.V taking a sip of my water. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b66e3a1fb7ac9788b3c7e42b8146e1e"It was a nice rare moment in time where all you could here was the T.V in the Gallagher house. I looked around the room slowly. I looked at Debbie and saw how red her hair was, her freckles that made her face just seem complete, and I saw her big brown eyes glued to the T.V, completely engulfed in the T.V show. Next I looked at Carl and saw that his dark brown/gray eyes held the same amazement for the T.V as Debbie's. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97f079486124c9d52181e9c4a99d510c"I then looked at V, Fiona, and Steve. All of their eyes were glued to the T.V. Veronica was Fiona's best friend and I was very grateful to Veronica because she was the only one that could get Fiona out of the house and have fun for herself and not having to worry about us kids. I was also very grateful to Steve because he has also tried to help Fiona realize that she doesn't have to take care of all of us twenty-four-seven. Steve was trying to show Fiona that the world would not end if she did something for herself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0613c020e01de4f7a5bbce96b758ab"Lip and Karen were sitting on the chair next to Ian and I. Their eyes were also trained on the T.V that was set up in the corner of the room. I looked over and saw Lip's arm wrapped around Karen's waist, I smirked at that. Karen and Lip would make a cute couple, but I knew that they were only sex buddies at the moment. I was kind of hoping that they would actually become something more than that one day because Lord know's Lip need's that. My smile became bigger as I fantasied about Karen and Lip having a life together and Lip actually getting out of the South Side and living nicely. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61daf3f35b066239bf5f1dc90df5ba03"I shook that thought out of my head because first of all Karen and Lip were seventeen and not even going out with each other. Secondly that would be way way far in the future, if they did have a future together. Last but certainly not least was Ian. I looked up at him and saw that the light from the window was angled just right so it looked like his hair was really on fire. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1e7762d0acc1c26385bb706916e2390"I reached up and started to play with the ends of his hair. It was so soft and nice. Ian looked down at me and rolled his eyes but let me continue what I was doing. I loved to play with his hair and I don't know why. I just loved everything about Ian's hair, it was so soft and it always seemed like it was on fire. I just wished I had red hair like that, but instead I had long brown almost black hair like Fiona. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f2998924fad25fcdcd977f7784fc85f"I stopped playing with Ian's hair when the front door was slammed shut. My eyes quickly darted over to whomever was coming into the house. My eye's widened when I saw our drunk of a father, Frank, come into the living room with blood all over his face and shirt. Everyone's eyes peeled from the T.V and looked at Frank. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab5ab07e470ed9aee878c3fd677bc5ff""Whoa you okay, Frank?" Steve asked, but Frank gave no answer as he just kept walking into the kitchen, probably to get a beer. I felt Ian move behind me, so I looked up and saw that he was staring at the bloodied shirt that Frank was wearing. I took a closer look at the shirt and realized that it was Ian's shirt. I looked back up at Ian and saw anger in his eyes. He moved his legs again and I got up this time to let him through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee4f0783582da4f4b3f5035858074bbd""Hey." Ian directed his statement towards Frank. Frank stopped walking a turned to face Ian. "Is that my shirt?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc55eaf9c816546a6e2dc748888e937b"Frank nodded his head and said, "Yeah." There was something in Franks voice that even gave me the chills, he sounded so threatening and cold. Then Frank started to walk towards Ian. I could sense something was going to happen so I walked closer to Ian and Frank. Ian's confidence dwindled into nothing as he started to back away from Frank. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72d4eb045803c47ff17e203196d146a3""I-I'm just asking." Ian stuttered. There was a spilt second of silence before Frank pulled his head back and hit Ian in the nose with his forehead. Then all hell broke loose. Steve was up in an instant screaming at Frank. Ian had fallen onto the coffee table breaking some glasses that were there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Debbie get up and leave the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="000322dfb25c5ec2de788325e0932e2e""What the fuck is wrong with you Frank?" Steve yelled as he pushed Frank back away from everyone else. I was right next to Ian trying to get his to move his hand so I would be able to see the full damage. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03335f83e4587fcc13893d5c6f8da4ee""Jesus Christ, Dad." Fiona said inspecting Ian's noise too. I looked over at V and Carl and saw that V had her arm wrapped around Carls head trying to block out all of the screaming that was going on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b6571dd595ba6b40752684b8f5c24dc"Everyone was talking at once and I couldn't tell who was talking to whom. While I was looking at Ian's nose I saw Lip's eyes widen and he rushed across the room. I looked over and saw that he was telling Debbie "no" because she had gone into the kitchen and got a frying pan. She was ready to hit Frank, just to shut him up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb2b99093a5d81644de89c09bc573e1""So what you think your a tough guy, Steve?" I heard Frank say. Everyone else stopped talking and looked over at the two men standing face to face looking ready to kill each other. "Think your a fuckin' tough guy? Cause you look like a premenstrual filipino."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dce56f9921f823589b37103d55604914"Steve started to take a lung at Frank and, Fiona was up in an instance going over to Steve yelling, "Steve! No! Get out!" But Steve tried to take another lunge at Frank. "Hey!" Fiona cried as she tried to push Steve away. "Just go, get out." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c178c98b511f0e0eda0d9c46a2eb0805""Fuckin' pussy!" Frank called after Steve as Steve made his way around us to the front door, with Debbie leading him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e958e9e143d5784da2b50973227e5c""Your pathetic Frank." Steve called out to Frank. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="106490dbdf4dd794cbe0df666b5be086""Out I mean it!" Fiona said to Steve pointing to the door. But Frank being Frank started to gout Steve on saying, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a43837c9cf7cf57d0b4711606ca7339""Come on don't go! Come on! Pus-pus-pus! Come on you wanna say something pussy!" The front door closed and Steve left but Frank still wouldn't just stop. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1b41bb596772e8c455f8df9de80843f"I was still next to Ian trying to help V stop the bleeding. "We need ice." I said getting up to get some for Ian. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31c25f0b84dfdf58d78d5bf52bf0cb21""It's a bloody nose. He's not dyeing." Frank said as I passed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fb3c148d1752083034e47ad1ee1c46b""Really Frank?" I heard V ask as I opened the freezer and got out a frozen pack of frozen peas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="571164d4637036925a73399fd9970bf3""Anybody notice that I'm bleeding." Frank said a little louder trying to get some attention, but no one was going to give it to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c56987722d6bd8702f0e824e9507c6a5""Some father you are." I mumbled under my breath as I closed the freezer door. I was about to go give the frozen bag of peas to V and Ian but I bummed into Frank. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67bec78b83890bbf1dd3493a107f244c""You wanna say that louder, little girl?" Frank said very threateningly. I was looking into his eyes and saw that they were filled with so much hatred and rang that I couldn't even speak. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70f2993bfab5b4aa8ecbe83d909fd26d""She didn't saw anything." Lip said coming to my rescue, pulling me behind him. Lip and Frank were staring into each others eyes with as much rang as the other, until Frank scoffed and started to walk away to the kitchen sink. Lip turned around and sighed while pulling me into a hug. I hugged back, but only for a moment because I realized that Ian needed the bag of frozen peas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="238cd555543d782202058f9e582512a1"I walked over to Ian and everyone made room for me because I had the peas and everyone was crowded around Ian. I handed Ian the bag but he pushed it away. I tried again but he suddenly got up and said, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4ddeec9ead5c9e147b890493397054e""I got it." Then he stormed upstairs. I watched him go up then I looked at Lip and nodded. Then we both followed Ian upstairs. Lip was in front of me, so he just walked right into the room. But me being me I stopped at the doorway and knocked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed14e975dd334f68b41e621fec0802a""May I come in?" I asked looking at Ian. I could see Lip roll his eyes and then he said, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3659c16cc2806a44f8ca0b0245e362c9""Ya know you don't have to knock if the door is open."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7efe8d9aef8765c11dd72ae854feaaf8""Well I would like it if people would knock before coming into my room weather the door in open or not." I said walking into the room with my arms across my chest. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d212c03a16f412ef76c1f2d87cf8f7a""Ya and when was the last time anyone was in your room?" Lip asked while getting out some weed to roll and smoke. Ian was changing his shirt, and I could tell that he was still pretty mad. I was just hoping that the weed would help him calm down. As Lip continued to roll one, I climbed up on his bed and sat down with my legs dangling over the side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00e53d4d55ce56d7037074355dc95ac7"Lip kept glancing up at Ian until he finally said, "You should have hit him back."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="006b1b73b3baeb214144a323888de989""If I ever do I'll fucking kill him." Ian spat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be363a112a2804a23ae0617d5eec044""So? Eight to ten for man slaughter. Get laid as soon as you get there. Tattoo's and everything." Lip said looking up at Ian with a sly smirk on his face. The he looked back down and finished off saying, "Gay heaven man." I shook my head and rolled my eyes at Lip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f23056ba01c7acdf60a53f8556c074cc"Ian sat down down the bed and grabbed the wash cloth, trying to get all of the blood off his face. I jumped down from the top bunk and sat down next to Ian. I took the wash cloth and started to dab at the nose. I stopped for a second so because Lip handed Ian the joint and lit it for him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="230f169fc724911693a745b8bdcf73b9"Once Ian had taken a long drag, he sighed and I knew he had calmed down. I smiled up at Ian as he handed Lip the weed, then I got back to work on his face. My the time I was done and all of the blood was off of his face, Lip was handing me the joint. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9761443121feb3e049c92d79e0368a1""Thanks." Ian said to me. I smiled and took a long drag then exhaled the smoke slowly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac4c359730c8377b45d8ca5555cd132a"I looked over to where Ian had put his shirt and picked it up. I was estimating on how much cleaning supplies I had to use in order to get all of the blood out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5140d8815257467859b2830ca23723ab""I'm just going to though that away since it's too hard to get out that much blood." Ian said reaching for the shirt, but I pulled the shirt away from him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f3df24c86e09b7b55354202341c9864""No I can." I said looking at the blood stained shirt. Then I mumbled, "I have to deal with a lot more blood than this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f39fb0be5c761d217606da925cb769e1""What?" Lip and Ian asked looking at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e11075653e0d0b6e1be129773cc4053""Nothing." I said glancing up at my two older brothers, then I looked back down at the shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6b54b73e1bb5cd404e88a027e80ecef""No you said, 'I have to deal with a lot more blood than this.'" Ian said clearly not happy that I wasn't telling him everything. "What do you mean by that?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b0a8a0f853a5b62d9bf8fe67ab5e670""Nothing alright." I snapped looking up at him. No one spoke for a moment, but then I broke the silence by coughing then saying, "So I'm gonna go into my room and get all the blood out. You won't see me at dinner so um...good night." I walked over and gave Ian and Lip a hug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2f145a18ee2f3e847f8dbd4452c6536""Night." Lip mumbled as I walked out their bedroom door and down the hall. I was about to go into my room when Ian called my name. I looked back and saw that he was coming over to me. When Ian reached me he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9390635900a8f5c70035c4dc55e46a4""Thanks for earlier, and goodnight." Then he let go and walked back into his room to smoke the last of the joint with Lip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f8b3984bd9cb2017b527e68dd660221"I smiled to myself and walked into my room, but my smile soon faded into a frown when I was in my room and the door was shut and locked because almost everything I did outside of my room was a fake. The smiles, the laughs, the happy attitude, everything. Sometimes I would wish that one day I wouldn't have to fake anymore but then I realize that if I don't fake everything my siblings will get worried and they will grow to hate me because of what a load I would put on their shoulders. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b777bc90e32b4c90eed25deadc1c6fb""They would hate me." I whispered to myself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="902b7a098c9ce240df8e3d1a3bd2a1bf"With the thought of my family hating me I started to cry and I walked over to my closet and got out my little black box. I was on my knees with my little black box. I didn't want to but I knew that I only deserved the worst, and I didn't know why my family and their friends were so nice to me. I didn't deserve such nice people in my life. Hell I didn't deserve even deserve my own life, but I knew that I couldn't end my life because then Fiona wouldn't have another income and everyone in the house needed that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="719063a87e5cb8fb3181e4c5037dd313"While I was in my depressing thoughts my hands moved on their own. Opening the box, taking out the blade, and sliding it across my wrist. I lost track of time but when I looked down all I could see was blood. I gasped and quickly put the blade and box away. Then I wrapped up my arm and stood up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8580bd69949432b0387d3b2dc1d14fd9"My guess is that I stood up to quickly because everything around me started to spin. I got dizzy really fast and I felt myself start to sway. I think I had lost too much blood. After I tried to gain my balance again I started to feel light headed and I found it really hard to keep my eyes open. I could feel myself falling but I couldn't brace myself for the hard landing of the wooden floor in my room. When I was on the ground I found it almost impossible to keep my eyes open. Soon enough I lost all conciseness and fell into a world of blackness./p 


	3. Chapter Three: Frank The Plank: Part Two

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d13f678bc0b560df7fb26ade04b17a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Willow's P.O.V:/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48318dff73aa348c95ff67441685bc5c"I woke up with a pounding headache and my body ached all over, that was probably because I had passed out from blood loss. I groaned and sat up making my head throb even more than before, I knew that I couldn't stay in my room all day and I also knew I would have to eat something, because I knew Fiona kept tabs on me and my eating habits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a7b3060c781e581004b457fbc566368"I attempted to get up from the ground again but this time I put my arm on my bed as a brace to help me get to my feet. When I was on my feet I had to sit down on my bed and close my eyes for a moment. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and the world wasn't spinning anymore so I stood up. This time I was successful in standing up, without falling down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0b35d1bdb2d25e45937af2d88d377de"When I was standing up I looked down at my wrist. There was dry blood everywhere. I sighed and made my way over to my closet taking out a long sleeved shirt and putting it on, being gentle when I put my arms through. I changed my pants and but on my shoes before I made my way to my door. When I was in the hallway and I had locked my door I shuffled my way to the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec8703c297a6f4a51ff6079879fe7074"I closed the door and locked it then turned on the water from the sink. I rolled up my sleeves and put my wrists under the flow of warm water. I have had to do this so many times before that I was numb to the stinging feeling on my arms. When I was done I wrapped some gauze, that I kept in the bathroom, around my arms. I pulled the sleeves back down and looked at myself in the mirror./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae7088dfd52819d2eea2180e37d5e5ef"My hair was all over the place and my skin was as pale as the snow outside. I picked up my hair brush and pulled it through my hair gently. When I was done I bent down and washed my face off. Since the water was cold it woke me up a little more. Before I left the bathroom I took one last glance at myself before walking down the hall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fde480a631b07d870478aebf9b83562"I walked down the stairs and when I was on the landing that was facing the kitchen I saw that everyone was in there sitting at the table. I felt myself sway a bit so I had to put my arm out to hold hold myself up. I closed my eyes as well because I was starting to get dizzy. When I opened my eyes I saw that everyone was looking at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7d97b0c654af76e1d765042ff0ae2dd""You look like shit." Lip stated bluntly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a82b1cae00131e9e68f484d40ee5286""Well thanks." My voice came out raspy, so I cleared my throat and walked over to the chair next to Carl. When I was seated I rested my head in my hand and closed my eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8925f3c60e22df9fd2cd2815f10d7e11""Hey you okay, Willow?" I heard Fiona ask. I opened my eyes and saw that she was standing over by the sink looking at me with concern in her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae32e62d215b98248366570e475dc7dd""Ya I'm fine." I said as I gave her a smile. She nodded and let it go, at least for now. Then Ian came into the kitchen and asked, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a30a23a7470103db77593d601385a4d""Any pizza left from last night?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f26ef40ad1d6861fc7eccb3350eddef"Fiona gave him a disapproving look then said, "No pizza. Fruit or juice and we've got eggs. OJ on the top, grapes on the bottom." Fiona was going through some envelopes. Then I realized that it was Friday, otherwise known as mail day. But what made this day even more special was that it was the last Friday of the month. My eyes widened and I could physically feel all the blood drain from my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8c6e56ac1ec2a70e0935dfa4a4b7e12"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Maybe, maybe she forgot to mail one this month."/em I thought, trying to reassure myself. But all of that reassurance was for nothing when Fiona came over to me and handed my a letter saying, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b4d2f8b5c246f4e5fc4a908f62838f1""Well here's your monthly letter. Are you ever going to tell me who sands those?" Then she walked upstairs holding another envelope. After a couple minutes of Fiona upstairs doing whatever, me staring at the envelope that was on the table in front of me, and the rest of my siblings getting breakfast, there was a knock on the back door. I was about to get up and answer it, but then Ian opened the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9119683c5be5fe374c3aecf17fa1820d""Morning campers." Steve said as he walked into the kitchen with five Starbucks coffees in hand and a box of donuts. Ian, Debbie, and Lip took one and Steve handed me one. I smiled and gratefully took the warm dink into my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b23d5db60ba5a8a453f443b623d6c004""Oh, what you got?" Lip asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba4b8e85e8685a5686dfe2ce27c55090""Jelly, plain, and glazed. Save me an apple fritter." Steve said as he set the box of donuts and coffee down on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc5a366fa28f224cc23eb2dbec2cdc9a""All right." Ian said as he opened the box of donuts and took one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15793a2a93c21ba788ab7c26863108bd"I glanced over at Carl and saw that he was licking his eggs again. I saw Steve look at him strangely then dipped Carl's toast in the yoke of the egg. Before I could explain to Steve why Carl did that, Ian beat me to it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd8caebc2978686fab0e0989675b5ce""They're his tits. It's the only reason he eats eggs." I gave a small giggle when I saw Ian's face, because he just looked so disgusted. I wouldn't be able to tell you if it was because Ian was gay or if he was just a gentleman. Steve shrugged then dipped Carl's toast in the yoke of the egg, then looked at Carl and said, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0808caa7c5f8549ae6493a8831f2f83""Bet you hate it when that happens."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdeba95796989fa9f3971d4cc18ef455"Debbie gave Steve and Carl a disgusted face then said, "He licked that one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9628d20e6b686c93ebf1ca8d53c164e8"I took a sip of my warm coffee and saw that Fiona had come back downstairs. She sighed when she saw that Lip was eating a donut and we were having coffee. "Great, I'm trying to get them to eat a healthy breakfast." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3f34a76f409acf6ef4e3d9e2aa0207b"Steve looked at us then said, "What I bought all of the essential food groups caffein, sugar, lard." Then he leaned in and gave Fiona a kiss. I smiled softly at that, I was really hopping that they would stay together for at least a little while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02dcfcfc2082e5c94704b2b97c8a3aec"Fiona dragged Steve off to the side for a moment and started to talk quietly. Since they were talking so quietly, I didn't hear them. I looked back down at the envelope in front of me a frowned. I knew who had sent it and I knew what was inside. It was the same as last month and all the months before. I had been getting one on the last Friday of every month since em style="box-sizing: border-box;"she/em left us. I knew that I would be up for at least three nights crying this time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87f0847f2e78e5922053ca3383965f2f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Look's like I'll need some more gauze and rubbing alcohol. I might as well get some pain killers too." /emI thought while still looking down at the envelope. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c83f3942de04188179e53f4d95e3f945""Has anyone seen Dad?" I looked up when I herd Fiona speak. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f5738d5463b8d839a36ea9e8b2cee77""He was asleep behind the arm chair." Debbie said still sorting out all of her coupons that she had collected this morning. Fiona sighed and walked into the living room, Debbie, Lip, Ian, and Carl following. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec655e247d77e6e058e2c942889c3a1c""It's a tent." I heard Fiona say. My curiosity got the better of me and I got up and walked into the living room where everyone else was. Fiona looked at us and asked, "Why is there a tent in the living room?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c4727d008fc7c63b3f4638ab70a14d8""Oh, uh drying it out." Ian said. "ROCT training in Wisconsin next week." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d56745451f56fc7f3e296199dc5e8ab""I thought is was Dad." Debbie said while bending down to pick something up. "I left him a cup of coffee this morning." Steve came into the living room and stood behind me. "I though I heard him say "Thanks."" Debbie finished. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fffc8bec1c240038c8eacd07e4de9a"Fiona left the house and we all went back into the kitchen. I went and sat back down at the table taking a sip of my coffee, then I put my head in my hands again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f261a7dab0d06b232358676f0f29e66a""Hey you alright there, Willow?" I heard Lip ask. I looked up at him and gave him a weak but believable smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b2c90f5fcc1551ec20ac3dffbbc1c73""Yeah, I just didn't get that much sleep last night." I took another sip and then Fiona came back in to the house. We were all quit so we could hear what she had to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac4b8b8fe7a3276cf02e73d31b415ccc""I think Dad's missin'." Everyone's eyes widened and I got up and ran to my room to get the disposable phone I had gotten awhile ago. When I came back down everyone was on a phone calling people and places to see if they had seen or heard from Frank. At some point even Karan came by adn was helping us trying to find out drunk of a father. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ca12670fadf849cbccc669e8202fbb3"V was taking on a phone when suddenly it got pulled out the window. V went running out of the house, or at least as fast as she could while wearing those heels of hers. I went back to calling around and talking to people, which I was never really good at. That's part of the reason I didn't have any friends, I had social anxiety really bad. After about twenty more minutes of calling around everyone stopped and Lip closed the phone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b0cd35f92005d4a4d4771e9528a1adc""Anything?" Fiona asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5277e96593fd7eebfda1edeb75375423""Nobody's seen him since last night." Ian said. I was sitting on the floor in front of Debbie. I heard the slight whimpering from above me and I looked up to see Debbie playing with the ends of her hair and looking around the room nervously. I got up to my knees and took her hands into mine, and said, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="112223dd254121b6cea6f3c21c6ab6b4""Hey, hey don't worry Deb's." I gave her a small smile and put my finger under her chin so she would look directly into my eyes. "We're gonna find him, okay?" Then she nodded and I stood up. Fiona also stood up and looked at all of us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1c0474c00a5965d636fab18922e7049""We spilt up. All the regular spots, okay?" We all nodded and I went over to the front door and started to put on my coat. Soon everyone was outside ready to go. Debbie and Carl went together, Lip and Karen went together, Steve and Fiona went together, so that left Ian and I. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d40f1045f21b4d0a0321fb65f06128c"First Ian and I went to look down at the South Side church to see if Frank was hanging around there trying to get some money. He wasn't there so we started to look in some port-a-potties. Ian was opening the doors and accidentally opened one with a man taking a shit in it. Ian was surprised and said sorry then shut the door. Ian looked back at me with a look of awkwardness. I covered my month and laughed at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e871dea8820084f2e4db6825df782ff5"Ian came back over to me and started to laugh as well. When we were done laughing we started to look for Frank again. While we were walking I started to feel really dizzy and the world was spinning around me. I grabbed onto Ian's arm and stopped walking. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeade9680b7e8286811590867e7beaf1""Hey you okay?" Ian said as I clutched onto his arm like I was falling off the side of the Earth. The world was still spinning so I knew I had to sit down. Using Ian's arm as a brace I started to sink down into the snow. "Hey Willow?" I could hear Ian but everything was so blended together I couldn't tell where he was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0dce322a322acf15f6c52a8526bbc23"I couldn't talk either because I knew that if I did all that would come out is vomit. I also had to close my eyes because I knew that if I didn't I would pass out from dizziness. I could feel Ian kneel down next to me and I also felt him out his hand on my back soothingly, but I was still clutching his arm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="509c3cbaf26a3f6117990c523d6605a8"After a couple more minutes of the world spinning around me I opened my eyes and let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding in. The world had stopped spinning but my head hurt like a bitch. I stood up again but lost my balance. As I was about to fall I felt Ian catch me and help me stand up straight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e8048ca54c9a4279504f8b5101bd57""You okay Willow?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. I saw that his eyes only held concern for me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fae332966133e616db438ebdfd98710""Yeah." I paused and took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe677341515f90415bacbad192036f58""What was that?" He questioned not letting go of my arm. I knew that I had gotten so dizzy and a massive headache because of the amount of blood I had lost the night before. What I had found out is that massive blood lost and hangovers are much in the same. I knew that I couldn't tell Ian the real reason and I truthfully didn't know what else it could have been so I answered his question, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="311448108cc04aa96c033bf4b61c309d""I-I-I honestly don't know." Then we started to look for Frank again. After a few minutes in silence I stopped walking again. Ian looked back at me with a confused face. "You can't tell the others." I said sternly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87f2f31201a4543416e8c9bf1cfd88bd""But-" I cut Ian off, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c89480c09186ddbff968a0fb50e5892""No Ian, no but's, and's, or if's. Okay?" I folded my arms over my chest and looked at Ian like a mother was scolding her child, even though I younger than him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d863312c89ec7764f43b9aaea18e365""Alright. I won't tell." Ian said holding his hands up in the air in a surrendering kind of way. Then he motioned me to follow him as he started to go back to looking for Frank. We looked everywhere but we couldn't find our drunk of a father. It was like he had just fallen off the face of the Earth. Ian and I even went by The Kash And Grab. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3100632f120757eed41be4289faa035d"We finally called it quit's after about two hours of searching for Frank. We had hopped that someone had found him and that they were at home, but all those hopes went down the drain when we walked into the living room and saw everyone else there but no Frank. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a049629a3ede9ad72b296cd8e0734a98"Debbie was sitting on the coffee table looking down at her hands and breathing hard. When I noticed this I immediately rushed over to her. I grabbed both over her hands and started to shush her trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dfda82b6e0ca2b48c945e9586151b16""Ian go get Fiona." I said sternly as I kept trying to get Debbie to calm down. Not two minutes later Fiona and Steve came into the living room. By then Debbie was whimpering and crying. She was trying to say something but I couldn't make it out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4257a02eec7801c4f7ee0503fc2f5b51""Again Debbie." Fiona said. Ian, V, Fiona, and I were all around her trying to help her calm down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed921804ccbeb19b76c3bd93eee1ef3""Ash...lizmum...saw sumdyeen.." That was all I could make out from what Debbie was saying. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51780149d251f10d86e93b4806514ef""Um.. Holly thought she saw a body under the tracks on Halsted." Ian said. Ian was always really good at figuring out what Debbie or I was saying when we were either having a panic attack or just hyperventilating. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81fe0ed459250e739515bce8d47d1ed8""What?" Fiona asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f932cf0980e3c423f0eff78a85e1522""It's not him Deb's," Steve said sternly. "Or the police would have contacted us by now." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13f3a2bc3baea844435f84e4c896afa2""It's Holly sweetheart, okay?" Fiona took Debbie's chin and made Debbie look at her, "She's been in third grade for four years. I'm gonna deck that little bitch." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eb2ec33d7abab58145e6ab58af78062"Steve then came over to Debbie and kneeled down to her level. "Listen, does that even make sense , Debbie? Why would your Dad be over in Halsted when he lives in the opposite direction?" Then Lip and Karen made an appearance in the living room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bf77c09309724f4584db09cfe47d131""Depends. How as he looking when you left the Alibi Room last night, Steve?" Lip asked in an accusing way. Steve stood up and so did Fiona. I was paying attention to the conversation that was going on behind me, as well as trying to calm Debbie down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddfcba363a0bf2fc15eec92e6c7b98ce""When?" Fiona asked looking at Steve. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86f7052549900e93e6321ea74a0065b8""Uh...Ten, ten-thirty? I went to apologize, bought him a drink, then I went home." Steve said as he popped in a cigaret and lit it up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a52b162f57efb89407085a9c8228d97""Why didn't you say?" Fiona asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Just then Kev, V's boyfriend and our neighbor, walked into the living room asking Fiona, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bf23762e06619c555b4f152bdd5636a""Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Fiona went over to Kev and they started to talk in hushed voices. I saw Fiona's eye's widen and then she looked to all of us and told us to hurry outside. Once we were all outside we started running, Fiona in the lead. Fiona made her way to the L and when we rounded the corner we saw some police and some people crowded around something that was on the ground. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="549e7e27401374da99d41458904579dc""Do you know who that is?" Fiona yelled out as we got closer to the, what I could now see was a body laying on the ground. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5854ab3822c56597ace8d4546c5e21c8""Stay back. Okay stay back." The police said making us stay where we were waiting in agonizing anticipation. I was clinging onto Lip's right arm as we waited. I was also holding on to his arm because I was trying to catch my breath, the world was spinning again and I couldn't keep my eye's open. Lip was too focused on who that body the body was that was no more then ten feet in front of us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab4135b82b70c5a0da3545df6b4b957a"I heard everyone take in a deep breath and after a second I heard V yell out with joy. I instantly knew that the body wasn't Frank and I let out a small sigh of relieve. But then I had to take another deep breath because I felt Lip turn to me and give me a huge, warm, tight hug. After Lip let go of me I still had to keep my hold on his arm because I was still dizzy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b97fb55225dfb7a892f30a5ab6b61212""Hey you okay, Willow?" I heard Lip ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca3a2f0de39c85fcbbaa13f9373c812f"I had to force my eyes open, and I smiled up at Lip. "I'm fine, I was just really happy that it wasn't Frank." Lip nodded his head and let go of me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79bd06dbd71bf3cf561608d8769219f"When we all got back to the house we all sat down and took a breather, happy that the man that was found was not Frank. No even five minutes after us getting home there was a knock on the door. Fiona went to answer the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aede2252e60f6fb317a9edfacbbe8590""Oh hey, Tony." She said opening the door more to let in the police officer. I looked over from my spot in the armchair and saw that Tony was holding a piece of paper. Fiona led Tony over to the couch and they both sat down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4cb6def33590c024dc351e04f6ddda2"When they were both sitting down, Tony handed my older sister the piece of paper he was holding. Fiona skimmed through the paper then look up at Tony and asked, "Canada? Frank is in Canada?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3efc247900d1e08fff3b3513ce2a58e4"We were all very confused on how our drunk of a father had gotten himself all the way to Canada. Lip then asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Wait how?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40d25234875cce67942317eb1bc7207b""E-mail from the embassy say he admitted to drug charges, but that's before they accused him, so they think he's a juicer head case..." Tony told us, answering some of our unspoken questions. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b0da83e53a6a144b0354e78967d7155""They charge him?" Steve asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1089a7c91028467cad7c8c016aa65aef""They just want him off of Canadian soil, as soon as possible, but the U.S. won't let him back in without his passport." Tony explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="335d61c5b335d45ba3e207d7014f98f9""Well I'm sure the U.S. doesn't want him back here either." I mumbled to myself, but apparently Kev had heard me and chuckled. I looked at him with a small smile on my face and he gave me a high-five. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf7f950a226d30ab71a65a465a9cdfa""Frank doesn't have a passport." Fiona said looking over the paper again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ca1bd0aac871cd1e496c6dfe7675e9a""Then he'll have to apply for one." Tony said looking from Fiona to Lip. Lip was leaning on his elbows over the back of the couch. When Fiona was done looking over the paper she handed it to Lip, so he could see for himself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46bcaacc3d0c6088c11db691323672ac""Well how long will that take?" Lip asked sparing a glance at Tony before going back to skimming over the paper. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c9ea3ce6a375a1067269dee265ea640""A couple months, at least." Tony said discouragingly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9dda375ae4804508ae85b44420895c5""Months?" Fiona repeated, doing a double take. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29221a0be2d197588e08f107f26edebd""He can apply for an emergency one at the embassy in Toronto." Tony said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9195a7140cf509780efa78f35f06e661""How long does the emergency one take?" Fiona asked. I could tell that she was starting to get frustrated with all of this news coming in at once. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f4cdb4c30c208684bcda93d054f898e""I don't know. A week maybe?" Tony said shaking his head racking his brain trying to think of a way to get Frank home. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f507572b92c1a612611f8d38f618030"I looked at Fiona then at V and saw her look at Kev. "Kev has a passport." She said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="069a6452bc1808ec05498a1c02761669"Kevin looked confused and looked at V then Tony, "And? What good does that do?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="003f8236b3ce7f39e135f427f308290b""Well you could drive up there, help him with the paperwork at the embassy. Pick up a pile of cheap pharmaceuticals, sell 'em to local geezers and the old folks at my nursing home." While V talked about her elaborate plan to get Frank back, I could tell the Tony was starting to get really uncomfortable because he was an officer of the law. Apparently Kev noticed too and asked, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3685078f749b5155b340d823a0091df8""Could I...?" Tony leaned forward so Kev and V could talk literally behind his back. "Fuck V," Kev was going to continue but then he leaned up to face Tony again, "No offense, Tony..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73e8b7a7ba911ad04e191ab0d1046e61"Tony seemed to get the idea and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." While covering his ears. I really did admire Tony, because even though he was on officer of the law he was still willing to turn a blind eye if it meant it would help his friends. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc51af5766687f7f79dcae7f12404732"Kev and V then went back to talking. "The cars not insured." Kev said. "Border patrol asked for proof of insurance to get back in, I wind up in the loony bin next to Frank." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fiona get up and go into the kitchen. Kev and V leaned back up and told Tony he could stop covering his ears. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f386db741dd0e998a424bee74accacf"Steve soon followed after my sister. I could only hear parts of their conversation but, all of the sudden I saw Fiona take a swing at Steve. I stared wide-eyed as my sister came storming back into the room. Luckily I was the only one who noticed, so everyone else was still trying t think up ideas on how to get Frank back. Soon enough Fiona and I caught each others eyes and I knew she could tell that I had saw what happened, so she just shook her head. I nodded in understanding, she didn't want me to tell anyone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6af9916827ec1ef1b1fa9599e604c627"After Fiona and I's silent conversation, Lip came over to my seat and told me to move. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="003beccd40317040d16e1031f93ddde9""Why?" I asked not wanting to move from my comfortable spot in the armchair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b49b52dce6b09635af678409fcdc778d""Okay, you asked for it." Lip said, then he sat on me. After first it wasn't a problem but then I was having trouble breathing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fd9d9a1aedc866c6b0337e7e3598256""Lip. Lip! Get off of my I can't breath! You weigh like a thousand pounds!" I protested hitting him in the sides with my fists. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eca347b8916b2321c6f663f95b59067"After about five more torturous minutes of Lip sitting on me he finally got up. Just to be dramatic I let my limbs sprawl out in the chair and gasp for air like a fish out of water. Lip laughed at my childish ways then picked me up, sat down, and pulled me into his lap. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="125d9647cdf6213d1d26e80a0369f1eb""Geez Willow, how much do you weight. I bet even Carl could pick you up with one arm." Lip teased me as he poked my in the side. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="179778ce0c447c9bb95598474ef1f4d7""Ha ha ha, Lip. You are so hilarious." I said, sarcasm almost dripping from my mouth. Lip looked at my with a cheeky smile before he suddenly turned serious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80ab627d763ae998ab3a43d0a9f4fa6a""Willow? When was the last time you ate, and you better be honest with me." Lip looked into my eyes and it suddenly felt like he was looking into my soul. I knew that I could never lie to my brother like that so I told him the truth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e60d01e8f87ac286d5c3501f2ac75949""Um...maybe a couple...um...days?" I said, but it came out more like a question. I looked at Lip and saw that his eyes widened at my words. Lip immediately got up from the chair, still holding me and quickly walked into the kitchen. I could tell that everyone was now looking at us, but no one followed us except for Fiona. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59a6cf6ff273385dc9a211840e686bee""What's going on?" Fiona asked walking into the kitchen right after us. Lip sat me down at the kitchen table and started to look from some food to make me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26262ce84dfe3ceaa37688a4550a0ce2""Nothing." I mumbled looking down at the table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d1090b9cb0e17ddcb3ae55c4296eebd""Like hell it's nothing," I heard Lip say, "Willow just told me that she hasn't eaten anything in three days!" He exclaimed shutting the refrigerator. I also heard Fiona take in a sudden breath. Then the table chair the was on the right of me was pulled out and I could tell that Fiona had sat down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94082f007b56774358e3e954cbedce10""Is that true, Willow? Have you really not eaten anything in three days?" Fiona asked softly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4cdd7f8d6f10a2177cda10aed87de26""Well, it was only two days, not three. But non-the less, what Lip said was true." At the moment the only think that I wanted to do was blend into my surroundings and disappear. After a few minutes of silence a plate with a small slice of pizza was set in front of me. I looked up at Lip and he just nodded at the pizza, silently telling me to eat it. I then looked at Fiona, and she did the same thing. Then I stared at the piece of cheese pizza until Lip said, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec2b80dad7f4a03f85b11bf92255206d""Okay fine! You don't have to eat the whole thing, but at the very least you have to eat half of it." I look up and Lip and smiled in gratitude. He gave me a small smile back and nodded at me to eat the pizza again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="729346750bbd31c2883966eea6ead09c"I carefully picked up the pizza and took a bite. Almost immediately I wanted to throw up, but I knew that my older siblings wouldn't let me anywhere near a bathroom until the pizza was half gone and was digested. I took another bite and kept at it until half of the pizza was gone. I then set the rest of it down and looked up at Lip and Fiona, they both gave me gentle smiles and I smiled in return./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68424c366f3fa03188557eb22ea83841"Then Lip came around to my side of the table, picking me up again, and carrying me back into the living room. Lip sat back down into the arm chair and sat me back on his lap. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13ca00e2fbfbf948347f3f72fa2e88c7""What was all that about?" Debbie asked, looking at Lip and I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81b10492b64f20baf7b1cf709a17df11""Just got Willow to eat something." Lip answered holding me tight, I rested my head on Lips shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad15ba0b509c4fca7d94cbe1b53f181""Wait! So I missed Willow eating?" Steve exclaimed walking back in, honestly I hadn't even known that he had left. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Maybe he went out to make a phone call."/em I thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64a4936a5f325ce09ff29f240da73c8d"I could feel Lip nod but I just snuggled deeper into his shoulder. I could feel my eyes start to droop and I think Lip noticed because he looked down at me and asked, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6835a12a79870a637c0e55cf908008c""Hey, are you tired?" I only nodded in responce because it was like eating half of that pizza slice dragged out all of my energy. "Well then go to sleep." I nodded again and let the warm relaxing darkness of sleep take me away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed010b93209b0087bfe0510e5f53c999"Later That Evening/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdb5154bcb93b68241c05541d967d670"I woke up and I found myself still in the arm-chair I had fallen asleep in, but Lip wasn't there. I got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen, where I heard voices. When I walked in I saw Fiona doing the dishes and Tony talking to her. Fiona noticed that I walked in and turned to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b37871c76e4a67969a69feafd392e16""Hey Willow, did you have a good nap?" She asked still doing the dishes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992b37c33a4639ee56adb3170998c653""Yeah, um...what time is it and where is everyone?" I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e4c32d9d0ce3a7cc31d6c1f58b9117""Oh well it's eight and V, Kev, and Steve went to go get dad from Toronto. The rest of the kids are upstairs." She said looking at the stairs and nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e88809d15e7fda987b0b8e994838a24""Okay thanks, I think I'm gonna go up stairs and find something to do." I said walking over to the stairs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c1d49656862a8aca4a076ac290184b""Oh, Willow?" Fiona called after me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c025a6f62ef8fb78006db9da15c700c0""Yeah?" I answered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec3cff76d5af46df68544c920efc413e""Dad should be home tomorrow morning." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb5770dadc69e1a26de63ff5e4821e1f""Okay." I said then I continued my way upstairs. I didn't want to go into my room yet and I saw that my brothers light was on in their room. So I walked passed my room and towards my brothers room, their door was open but I still knocked. From where I stood I could see that all three of my brothers were on their beds. When I knocked Ian looked over at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e84e018564608b1691de01cb20b0c35""God, Willow how many times do we have to tell you? When the door is open you can just walk in, you don't have to knock." Ian said obviously annoyed that I do this every single time. I giggle at Ian and walked in the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9588a955f67f5effb38bcb8663376714""Sorry, it's a force of habit." I said as I walked over to Ian's bed and sat down. I saw Lip working on something but I didn't know what it was so I asked, "Hey Lip? Whatcha workin' on over there?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1a20524d822264badd111591c9dce6""Calculus homework." He said simply. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7720bfbb8207d09536fea869636cca13""Oh. Do you need any help?" I asked, wanting to do something but not knowing what. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="494dd742f15a3de98c15e798439c69e2""No I think I got it." He said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="151cb9ed2acd0e4687aba9002e28d072""Oh, okay." I said, then I looked down at my hands and started to fiddle with them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00a89f121560487d5c91c3c0d83c2a5f""Hey Willow?" I heard Ian ask, I looked up at my fiery haired brother, "Why are you in here?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93a3878ddd35f7b8bc75d0af43ce1621""Um...I don't know, why are you in here?" I countered with a smile on my face. I heard Lip and Carl chuckle at my question. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00d7d2d102ba864548e24c94c00be497""Um...because it's my room?" Ian questioned me also laughing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d3be3c1197844a881093059a0d6111e""Oh well then you make a very good point." I said standing up from his bed. "Then I shall be retreating to my own domain now." I said poshly as I walked over to Carls bed. I brushed back some of his hair and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Carl." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf2ff64d1425901598db57bc7a9fab53""Goodnight Willow." Carl replied. As I was walking over to Lips bed Carl grabbed my hand and I turned around to see what my youngest brother wanted. "Hey Willow? Don't you think I'm getting a little old to be kissed on the forehead be my older sister at night?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a83c1e684fa4c905466ceb52043eca8d"I looked at Carl for a few moments then turned to Lip, "Lip would you care to explain?" I asked. Lip nodded and set aside his calculus book and looked at Carl. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e4437960643d4f66f4e1639801adb49""There is no getting out of it, trust me. I have been trying to get out of getting a kiss on the forehead from my em style="box-sizing: border-box;"baby/em sister ever since she was born!" Lip said, "This will be our fate for the rest of our lives." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ae3a46f85efac34c89b5046ed7fee90""Hey it's not that bad! And it's not like I have any friends to tell." I said as I climbed up the ladder to get to Lips bed. It was quit a challenge to get up to Lip's bed but I still did it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b224ff455be6e2200ab894236815f3bd""Don't you get tired of climbing up here just to kiss me on my forehead?" Lip asked as I finally made it to the head of his bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b67be6325aaa4dffde797de10584f53""Tired? Yes. But it is always worth the hassle in the end." I said as I brushed away Lip's hair to give him a kiss on the forehead. Lip sighed and shook his head turning back to his homework. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00a60ae940a0b7204f4ab0670d1dc33d"Once I got down on the floor I made my way over to Ian's bed, only to find that he had already fallen asleep. My eyes softened when I saw my big brothers peaceful sleeping face. I smiled softly and again brushed his hair out of the way so I could give him a kiss on the forehead. I then made my way to the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="579674c38f9f5d2c6dd97cd2f31c01f5""I'm gonna turn off the lights, okay?" I asked. I got a grunt from Carl, so I guessed that was a "yes". Before I turned off the lights I reached up and turned on a small reading light that hung on the side of Lip's bed, so he could finish his homework. "Don't forget to turn that light off before you fall sleep, kay?" I asked Lip. He looked done at me and nodded with a smile on his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02e49f221eeef4f8283467c5a9cfcfba""Thanks," Ian paused for a moment, then added, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"baby/em sis."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a219c62493269c7f4ccd70ebf3cad40b""Ugh! I am notem style="box-sizing: border-box;" that/em much younger than you!" I exclaimed quietly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="695c4a2d71fc467c952a7ccfa031725b""Whatever you say, goodnight. Love you." Lip said turning back to his homework. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de726236d4a7bc237e91b62db24c1736""Night, love you too." I said as I closed the door and made my way to Liam and Debbie's room. When I got to their door I opened it quietly. I peered into the room and saw the sleeping figures of both my youngest brother and sister. I quietly walked over and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. When I walked back out of the room, Fiona was walking up the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d00e018ba92a82c4f393b6c867366137""Hey." She said. "Doing your nightly rounds?" She asked while giggling a bit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21c32244e09d74560f85e6d0560b34e9""Yep, and now it's your turn." I said motioning her to lean down so I could give her a kiss on the forehead. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c86e59321f3035348be36245a3c01af3""Night." She said as she walked into her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="413700a1ffcef91116eadcd2ed88edd1""Night." I said doing the same. When I got into my room I walked over to my desk, turned on my small lamp on, and pulled out my sketch book. The only time I ever drew in my sketch book was when I was in my room, I would never draw in front of my siblings because then they would see just how dark my real personality is. Then they would all hate me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de1efe45e3528864872c0b90cfcd4131"I didn't know what to draw so I decided to draw Frank standing in front of the Canadian flag. The whole time that I was drawing I didn't look at the clock, but when I finally put the finishing touches on Frank I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost four in the morning. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e684352da934e29095c9259082e38c4c""I guess I better go see if Lip actually turned off that light." I mumbled to myself as I got up and walked over to my door. When I opened my door I poked my head out into the hallway and looked over to my brothers room. Of course there was some light coming from the room. I sighed and rolled my eyes while shaking my head. I walked back into my room and got a sticky post it. I grabbed one of the many pencils off my desk and wrote, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31c69243f67dacaec8d9e06a93f815e2""You left the light on again dummy." ~ Love Willow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89785b27814a1eddd56ca328be5147b0"Then I walked into my brothers room, I carefully stuck the note onto Lips lamp and then turned it off. I then made my way back down the hallway and snuck into my room, closing the door carefully behind me. I walked over to my desk and looked down at my recent work of Frank. After a while of thinking I decided that I would show my siblings what I had done. I ripped the page out of my sketch book and set the page on my desk, while I put my sketch book back in it's place. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2849a0af44ca5abc232be47e031746f"I walked over to my bed and sat down with a huff. I had a window right next to my bed so when I laid down I could watch the stars. Star gazing always seemed to pass the time faster at night, since I couldn't get to sleep. As I looked at the stars I suddenly remembered that I had gotten a letter, from em style="box-sizing: border-box;"her./em I took a deep breath and decided that I would read it later, after I had gotten some more bandages and rubbing alcohol. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="969782cb5c9d47484a02b19d0aed9650"I shook my head clear of all the thoughts of that letter and looked back at the stars. As I watched I could see the sun rising and slowly all of the stars faded away. When the sun was high enough I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost eight o'clock, so I decided that I would make my way downstairs. Before I left my room I grabbed my drawing of Frank and the Canadian flag. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19fc17779fc3f95a8efba57ec9efbcd9"When I got down into the kitchen I noticed that no one was there. But all of the sudden I heard cheering from the front yard, I made my way into the living room and took a peek out of the window. I saw a crowd of people waving mini Canadian flags and cheering for a R.V that made it's way up the street. I also saw all of my siblings out there so I decided that I would get everything on and join them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27ee0040cfb676bb849636bea06953ff"As I opened and shut the door, Ian, Carl, Fiona, and Debbie all looked back at me. "Good morning, Willow." Ian said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5456b17cda3f32bdf3b9860829a32e95""Morning. Why are all of these people cheering for an R.V?" I asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ec1574ec1cda4e1491b858e266c8754""Oh, yeah you were asleep. Okay Steve got the R.V and went up to Toronto to get Dad and smuggle him back in the U.S." Fiona explained. I nodded in understanding, then I reached into my pocket and grabbed the drawing of Frank. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bccef3f154318ccc43f43edd17416c4a""Do you think Frank would like this?" I asked holding it out to Fiona. She grabbed the piece of paper and her eyes widened. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7d369bfff69ca4c548688d016eb1d24""Where did you get this?" She asked looking from the paper to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66b737f76c211f68ae88696962cb7bc5""Um...I drew it." I said shyly and looked down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2be15b0ebeba56f8b293d817962541a6""You drew em style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/em?" I heard Fiona ask. I guess Ian, Carl, and Debbie heard Fiona and came to look at the drawing. I nodded in responce to Ian's question. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="781062d78d21904d7c322a68579f54d5""Wow your really good." I heard Debbie complement, "Where did you learn to draw?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a1e2cf274b9c0a6f3018ab82d967255""Um...I kinda, sorta taught myself to draw?" I said but it came out more like a question. I looked up when I heard the R.V pull up in front of the house. I saw Kev come out first holding a box of something, then Frank came out. He was telling the cheering crowd to "fuck off". A smile came to my face knowing that Frank was back home. Frank walked up the stairs and inside, when he passed us Debbie said, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a4e56263dde9533931c1ef61a5008e""Welcome home Daddy." Frank didn't respond and just continued on his way. Debbie looked at us then followed Frank inside. Ian patted Carl and they walked down the steps. I followed suit and met Lip at the gate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="390c05c00708d6284d0653632b953ce9""Morning." I said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d145eab020040957474f99395b1c1722""Morning, I got your note." Lip replied chuckling a bit. Then he reached over and ruffled up my hair. I laughed and pushed his hand away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5af20f40ed03c2741edbb8a9713c4915""So whatcha got planned for today?" I asked looking up at my brother. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cf69bca6d46cd70eb0e12863fb28a9f""Well I was gonna go to the store, wanna come?" He asked. By now most of the crowd was gone and it was just Lip and I. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96852c2db52edd901f3a28ce5677ec96""Yeah, I actually need to get some things." I said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eee376cd532f537671b74d3abfe35d51""Cool, well lets go." Lip said and then he started to walk down the street, me following in his wake. When we got to the store I had to be really quick getting the stuff I needed because if Lip saw that I was getting he would ask questions. Luckily I got the stuff I needed before Lip, so I was waiting for by the door for him. When Lip was done getting everything he needed we started walking home. When we got there we saw Frank barge out of the house with a sack that seemed to hold some of his close. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a333221028491a69699f06c59f4ba7"We stopped and watch Frank walk down the street, then a little boy on a bike rode passed us. Lip took one of the cans of soup from the bag and threw it at the boy. The small child cried out in pain and fell to the ground and Lip gave me the bag of groceries to bring inside, then he went over to the boy and stole his bike chasing after Frank. I shook my head at Lip and made my way inside to put away the food. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5288f0d4e9eb4495dd6d8217a95c729"The rest of the day went on uneventful, but later that night everyone was in the living room watching T.V. Debbie was sitting on the far end of the couch with Liam in her lap. Next to Debbie was Fiona, and sitting in front of her was Carl on the floor. V was sitting next to Fiona on the couch and Kev was next to her. Then on the armchair closet to the couch, Lip and Karen were sitting together. Lip's arm was wrapped around Karen. Finally in the second armchair was Ian and I. I was sitting on Ian's lap watching the T.V, and since the two armchairs were so close together I was leaning over the armrest and laying my head on Lip's shoulder. All of the sudden someones phone rang. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebbc15fe0e93ca04b3780734303be1a9""It's not me." Fiona said. I saw Karen, V, and Kev all take out their phone just to shake their heads, indicating that it was not their cell phone going off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76025784cdcf0ab12a99ebf4a063261b""I don't have a phone." Ian said, and I nodded. I didn't have one either. The Fiona saw that the phone was in Liam's back pocket. Fiona answered then got up and went out the back door. We all continued watching T.V as a family and I couldn't have been more happy anywhere else. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8496191f30ea3d0aa51fe242371ce14e"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5328a05e761284f48a591da3b2212cc5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b1121729449c23ca5662a7224c66ea6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"OH MY GOD! I am so fucking sorry for not updating until now but um...here it is! I hope you liked it and if you did please do not forget to VOTE/COMMENT on what you guys think. And just so you know I was working on this from 11:00 P.M to almost 6"00 A.M! I worked really hard on this and I know it's long but I'm just going by the show! Anyways I LOVE YOU MY BOOKWORMS!/span /p 


	4. Chapter Four: Aunt Ginger: Part One

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d13f678bc0b560df7fb26ade04b17a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Willow's P.O.V:/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df24e295422369b91001bbdad124b7aa"It has been almost a week since Frank had come home from Canada and not much has happened. Other than me getting beat up for money everyday, successfully hiding that I haven't eaten all week from my siblings, and not getting one wink of sleep, nothing has really happened. Or more like nothing out of the normal has happened...yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9afc95d42cea38824712f5cd18a59e9f"It was Thursday night, Fiona was out with Tony at a banquet the church was having, Lip was out with Karan, Debbie was upstairs in her room taking care of Liam, and Carl and I were downstairs watching T.V. I was beginning to wonder where my red headed brother was until I heard the front door open. I looked over from the comfy living room chair we had, and saw that it was indeed my fiery haired brother but he had another person with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec11960ab26adb59565b5d0527c18300"I didn't see who was with him until they came into the light of the living room after taking off their heavy winter jacket. It was Many Milkovich. Little sister to Micky, Jamie, and Iggy Milkovich. The three guys that pay me for being a live punching bag. My eyes widened at the sight of her, because I knew that if anything happened to Many she would tell her brothers and then they would either make my life a living hell, or they would make my siblings life a living hell. Personally I would rather have the living hell then having to watch my siblings live through that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de3e1896c87fd55a4cf4df71ce92133e"Many came and sat on far side of the couch closest to the T.V while Ian came and sat on the end that was closest to me. I could tell that Ian was really uncomfortable, and I felt really bad because Ian was in a very tight situation. Carl being Carl was oblivious to the awkward atmosphere that was in the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01e1df04c868c4d42bd69db14a31fcf9"Ian and I both tried to brush off the awkwardness by trying to stay focused on the show that was on T.V. But Mandy was making it really hard with all she would do was stare at Ian. I dared to take a glance at her and it looked like she was trying to undress my brother with her eyes. I shivered at the thought. At one point Many jump-scooted to sit next to Ian, but as soon as she got close he got up form the couch and asked,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ed71cc31725a0310e3ed0d13e43b1b6""Do you um, want another beer?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31164732b008f9027e7f9c5364a5390c""Okay." Mandy said with the slightest bit of annoyance in her voice. "But-but don't be too long." Ian gave a slight nod then made his way into the kitchen, but before he disappeared from my sight he sent me a look that was begging me to come into the kitchen with him. I sighed and got up from my seat and walked into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3068294ec49d4cc7747b384b414d6094""Ian what the hell is Mandy Milkovich doing in our house?" I asked desperately in a low tone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8bee5278b1d87b4c0b96697afc241f1""She just showed up at the Kash and Grab and waited for me. She basically forced me to bring her home." Ian said just as desperately. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="839e502a74b30ab0d02c27c37f78b591""Okay, just please Ian, I'm begging you. Please at least try not to upset her." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "For my sake." I added. Ian nodded then got the beers from the fridge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdaa62c961015e8a05215b2f09630f52""Want one?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55f7f00be4b62780ca44d0ebcc4af64e""Sure." I said. A few seconds later Ian handed me the beer the started to walk back into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c883f0c8ae7c77157aa421a33554e2b5""Your leaving?" I heard Ian ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="367ef14ffaea975ed7fa48036e0c4b23""Yeah. Enjoy getting herpes." Carl answered also whispering. Then Carl walked into the kitchen making his way to the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab33aafc1fb42f408b1dbe1a2a2e281e""Hey Carl." I called out in a quiet voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ceaa19d78802d832d630dbeae93e359"Carl turned and walked over to me, out of view from the living room. "Yeah, Willow?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15b651256c17b0fb8588f95aefcdbfa0""I probably won't see you for the rest of the night so, let me give you your forehead kiss now." I said giving him a small smile. Carl rolled his eyes but nodded, so I leaned down and pecked his forehead. "Night, don't let the bedbugs bite." I said as he walked back over to the stairs. Carl gave me a small wave before ascending the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62152241eab5792d9a4971eb5739e58b"I leaned against the counter, sighed, then took another swig of my beer. Nothing could be heard for a few minutes in the downstairs part if the house except the T.V in the living room. After a couple more seconds of silence I could hear Ian grunting, trying to get Mandy off of him but she was a persistent one. I blocked out the sounds coming from the living room, until I heard sobbing coming from the room next to me. I came out into the living room just in time to see Mandy run out of the house with her jacket. I looked at Ian and saw that he was somewhat winded from what had just happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9419fe4ee5fc427e8de713184cc221d""Why is Mandy Milkovich crying?" I heard Fiona's voice ask from outside in the front yard. "I'll see ya Tony. Who did what to Mandy Milkovich?" Fiona asked angrily while closing the front door rather hard. Fiona entered the living room looking from me to Ian, who was still sitting on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08393d4287e77d41b26cd98c54141715""I-I, um...Mandy..." Ian tried to say, but words did not agree with my brother in that moment in time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeac92b34bb8ca900a0c4fc4071100d1""Mandy tried to get Ian to have s-sexual intercourse with her, but Ian didn't want to." I explained for Ian. Fiona just sighed and shook her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3475148e34ab92887c6416074de5f03""Oh well, can't change it now." Fiona said as she took off her heels and coat. Then she walked over to the living room chair closest to the couch and sat down with a content sigh. I sat down next to Ian on the couch looking down into my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8d34d7e55fab2eaf2359c5173af9fc2"Suddenly I heard Ian start to chuckle. I looked at Ian with confusion. "Di-did you say sexual intercourse?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f3824dd22b148ed6c5c4df8371beda1""Y-yes." I stuttered, my cheeks getting warmer. Then Fiona started to giggle as well. "What is so funny about that?" I asked slightly annoyed that they were laughing at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03526fbb64831d153b29979c0e61f4e""Well it's just that you are too cute sometimes." Ian said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97ffcb8857834e06dfaaf20ddf60880a""Cute? What do you mean cute?" I asked wondering why my siblings were calling me cute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b98b1343573e43d3eafda0737ec0b3""Well, your cute because your innocent." Fiona explained. "Please stay that way, Willow." I nodded then smiled at my older siblings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3094103b619ae6fabee6e897776afc2b"I got up form the couch and stretched my arms high into the air. "I think I'm going to go to bed." I leaned down and gave Ian his goodnight kiss then proceeded to do the same to Fiona. "Will Lip be home tonight?" I asked as I made my way over to the living room stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23da352449ff35a5958d9a7bcaa7daf0""I don't know, I think he's out with Karan." Ian answered. I nodded then started to make my way up the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18a9d15a2e273ef1cb6e28e3b98e6679""Night." I called down to my siblings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac7961a2806d7b16a57c90543da50780""Night Willow." They answered in sync./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99436dc82c73fc73f95de1d5bb713fe8"When I was upstairs I started to make my way to Debbie and Liam's room. I knocked lightly only to have silence answer me, so I slowly opened their door and peeked in. It was dark in the room, but in Debbie's bed I could still make out her small frame. Her wild red hair sprawled out across her white pillow. I smiled softly at the sight and slowly tiptoed my way over to her and Liam's bed's, giving them both a small peck on the forehead. I silently made m way back into the hallway and over to my bedroom door. I got my key out and unlocked my door, walked into my room, then shut and locked my door again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4cf1b99f94bfc1f624fadacb4c72b5e"For some reason I felt tired so I walked over to my bed and got under the warm covers. I sighed in content and closed my eyes in hope to get at least some amount of sleep before the next day began. Slowly I could feel myself drip into a blissful unconscious state./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8496191f30ea3d0aa51fe242371ce14e"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2e6b8b14b05e661746244e046656613"I woke up with a start. I quickly started to look around where I was, but soon my racing heart slowed down when I realized I was safe in my own room. I sighed and plopped down on my bed while combing my hair back from my face. I took another deep breath and looked at the time. My clock read: 5:48 A.M/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a22de41781eb57bce7f88c39a1403503"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Wow I actually got a lot of sleep last night. This night last me until either the end of next week or the week after that."/em I thought as I got out of bed, stretched, then made my way over to my closet. I picked out a black and gray striped long sleeved shirt, with black skinny jeans, and my trusty black army boots. While I was changed I noticed that it was really cold in the house. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I wonder why?"/em I thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d873b1cdeb6c1644000e04208d86c67"When I was done changing I walked over to my desk and sat down in my comfortable chair. I grabbed my backpack, that was on the ground leaning against my desk. I pulled out my history textbook and my history homework. I had already finished the homework that had been given on Thursday, but because I'm insomniac and I don't have anything better to do, I had asked all of my teachers to give me the homework/classwork ahead of time so I would A: get ahead in school and B: so I would actually be doing something productive in the time I was awake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="865eeef11d60ab632f8e60c4efd0287a"When I had finished all of my history homework for the next week I glanced at the clock again and saw that is was 7:30 A.M. I knew that everyone would be getting up soon, but I had suddenly gotten an idea for a drawing. I quickly took out my sketchbook and started drawing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afeabc593a707efd7ccc8321e5990b52"I started drawing the outline of a big wolf that was howling at the moon in pain because it had a bunch of arrows sticking out of it's back. I also made the wolf have a small but visible tear streaking down its blood covered fur. In front of the bog wolf was a smaller wolf pup, but the pup was dead because of an arrow that had landed right where it's heart was. So to sum it up, the bigger wolf was extremely saddened that it couldn't protect the pup enough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa748b7a79d65f998c3934201facfc15"I didn't have enough time to draw in all of the details, but I did get to draw the outline of the two wolfs and the moon above them. It wasn't long until I started to hear everyone start to get up and get ready for school. I looked at the clock yet again and saw that it was 8:00 A.M./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="793edb124e0f7473ad26b297a4852ccd"Ian and Lip were always the first to wake up and get ready, followed closely by Fiona that would wake up Debbie, if she wasn't already awake, Liam, and Carl. I got up from my desk and put my sketchbook away, grabbed my bag and room key, then made my way over to my door to face the new day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="434707c4d4e9570518331d02dd2c51c5"Once outside my room I locked my door and started to make my way to my brothers room, because Carl had asked me to wake him up instead of Fiona. I knocked lightly on the door, but when I heard no answer I opened the door a tinny bit and saw a lump of blankets over on Carl's bed. I smiled softly and made my way farther into the room. When I got over to Carl's bed I kneeled down and started to shake him lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="552e1c07dba478a8e57fcfac13035a53""Hey. Hey Carl. It's time to get up. Time to let you breath the air around you outside in the freezing cold shit weather we live in." I told him softly. I could hear Carl chuckling softly at my last statement, but he wasn't opening his eyes. "Morning Carl." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52fd78154243948cc7d060b6a45e3772""Morning Willow, thanks for waking me up again." He replied opening his eyes, sitting up, and stretching. I stood straight up and smiled down at my younger brother and he returned my small gesture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ffc09145d007336e61755dd6da5f828""I'll be downstairs." I said. He nodded and I made my way down the hallway, then walked down the stairs that led to the kitchen area. Lip and Ian were already there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19867f95f91a9f88b7d334f03e1f2544""Morning Willow." Ian said from where he was sitting at the dinner table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8b03999dfd1f7d977f2556b25a7c61a""Morning." I replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01da348672805446abfef35ac36bc9f4""Hey." Lip said from the counter where he was leaning against. I suddenly realized how cold it was. I shivered and started to rub y arms trying to get warm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="378ecfbfe54508d1d07ee02fbd171bcf""Damn why is it so frickn' cold?" I asked. Both my older brothers just shrugged. I took off my backpack and walked over to the front door where all of our coats were hanging. I grabbed mine and put it on, feeling much warmer than before. When I got back to the kitchen I started to make everyone's lunch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="270d07f0a163c84e841b1a99d7046408""Ten minutes to get downstairs!" I heard Fiona shout from upstairs. Soon after that Debbie and Carl had come downstairs. There was a knocking at the door but I was too busy trying to make everyone's lunch as fast as I could. Debbie was looking for WiFi bars to do something on the laptop, Ian and Lip had all but disappeared, and Carl was using a toaster trying to melt two action figures together. Before I could say anything I heard Kev shout from the living room,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bfcff66cda7fe2dec673f043719c58c""Where's my damn toaster? Huh? Who borrow's a toaster?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kev walk into the kitchen, but then when Kev saw what Carl was doing he said, "No! Yo, Destructo, that's my toaster!" Kev yelled at Carl as he quickly made his way over to Carl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8ffaaa0cd1e3ac818c5ed839dec96af""I'm trying to make Melted Man." Carl said still trying to make whatever he was making. Kev picked up Carl and took him away from his toaster while saying,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7d4450b85d9aa7536b06ea4fffab1b""Yeah, well, use a blowtorch like a normal kid." Then he turned to Fiona with flowers in his hand and said, "Hey, Fi, some flower delivery guy was looking for your address. Here." I looked over at Kev and Fiona, who was now in the kitchen with me, holding a bouquet of a really pretty white flower with red roses scattered beautifully around in the bouquet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09373fda55dfab340e37aec2ff627d6""They're from him." Fiona said while looking at someone behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Steve. "Toss'em." Fiona continued while taking the flowers and putting them in the trash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1916687eafdac0ad40098395f00ab3e""No, they're not." Steve said. "Nope"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfc93dce9d888fd95fd41c9a7b816233""Yes." Debbie suddenly said, "Four bars. Thank you Beaver327." Then my little redhead jumped up and sat on the end counter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5550122df5b2ad84cd7d7c49ca9e8304""Back for more abuse. You're like a boomerang." I heard Lip's voice from behind me, and then the fridge door opening. I also knew that he was talking to Steve, because Steve was the one that answered him,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc1fea7a770f90db031457a490616254""Yeah, no, I-I lost a bet to Ian on the Islanders game. Need to see what tickets he wants me to get him." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad9b9456c24394f1937185263eb9fdee""And we live in the 1700, where telephones haven't been invented yet, so, of course you couldn't just call." Fiona said, her voice dripping with sarcasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69135fac58680b172e59b987570f8b82""Not when I knew you were dying to see me." Steve said sarcastically. I glanced over my shoulder at Fiona when I heard a clicking sound. I saw that Fiona was trying to turn on the stove but it wouldn't, so that could only mean one thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c0be532b1e5010ae7f86ea3b500c8f2""Shit." Fiona said as she made her way over to a pin board we had in the kitchen for bills and other things that were of importance. Just then Ian walked into the kitchen to join in on the Gallagher craziness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2130ef586d11f254fbbdabc2e4052d52""Yo, got my tickets?" Ian asked, presumably Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a28715b9854f8f34d24d0e6096861f3""Yeah, what game?" Steve asked. "Philly on the 12th or Edmonton on the 27th?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb47597087de77ece6d88822eae241a"I was still making my siblings their lunches when Ian answered, "Uh, the Oilers, yeah, definitely."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36035c543246ff5dbf9b045afe2c4522""That's a good choice. The Flyer's are a bunch of fags." Kev said while pointing at Steve and Ian, from the dinner table he was sitting at making some toast with his toaster that V had let us borrow. Lip was also sitting at the table. I had just finished making everyone's lunch when I heard Fiona say,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="225183679faa23d2cdefb4076b943341""Goddamn it. The gas bill's late. No wonder it's freezing in here." I turned around and gave Ian his lunch, then walked over to Lip and handed his to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cff693975ee8ee5b3f5c249f53e908f""Thanks Willow." Lip mumbled while stuffing his lunch in his bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11e0003a1015a4120f7eead4baf95b1d""No problem." I smiled as I stuffed my own "lunch" into my bag. For the past week now, the way I have gotten out of eating is that I will actually make a lunch but then I would sell it at school for a little extra cash, that way my siblings knew that I had made a lunch but they didn't know it wasn't for me. I sat down in the chair next to Carl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b8b890af3391f12e4ed7bb54d2c2525""'Fiona, thanks for a night I'll never forget' Tony." Steve was reading the note that came with the flowers, "Who the fuck's Tony?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="085d3ba10cf512de33a0fad1acea7534""Give me that." Fiona then grabbed the note out of Steve's hand and looked at it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cae8e09e6a266c359c366e2519083cdb""You hooked up with Tony?" Kev asked, astonished. "How charitable of you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="893d301f2a5e20c430832cac8d796d34""Wait Tony the cop? That Tony?" Steve asked finally putting the piece's together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a218ead372fb2a3cff404688d0e39e78""Yeah." My older sister said with confidence while still reading the note./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="090bd0f2eba8bced6061552222e23c53""Really?" Steve asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de038d0d88db64c11a36116f9fc31a66""Yeah, and we had a nice time okay?" Fiona turned around and placed her hand on her hip while saying this. "Tony's sweet. And he has a real job."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf59c66ee321ceb8ff0631350ae9e896"I looked over to Kev when I heard him start to snore. "I'm sorry, I totally fell asleep when you were talking about him." Kev said sarcastically. I chuckled at him. "How long was I out for." I looked over to my older brother, Lip and saw that he was smiling at Kev as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f79ab40e3a238bce98e0b48598c818""Lip, phone." Fiona said. Then Lip tossed her the phone. Once she had the phone she started to dial a number as Steve started to talk again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f90baf13e4c9ff9a4a9ff9977c3242af""And what exactly does 'hooked up' mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eedf115694a6f9db8aff64a89e0b29a""Last I checked, penis goes into vagina." Kev said bluntly. As he said this I started to choke on the orange juice I had been drinking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20433b5fd914284fc4b8f2f24cec049c""You good, Willow?" Lip asked. I nodded in responce, as I was still coughing a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51be76ef54962f350c8fc943a344147""Wow!" I heard Steve exclaim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f965e0ae974a97490048f1c68cb7cc3b""No okay," Fiona said while taking some potato chips out of Debbie's hands. "We're going to have oatmeal this morning. Go get the hot plate." She gestured to where it was. Debbie jumped off the counter-like thing she was sitting on and did what Fiona asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a64ac10b9b58d17cc0ea203b1c7b264"Steve, the obviously jealous man he was, continued to harass my sister about her date with Tony. "Jesus, you sure didn't waist any time, did you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea530335c9922e63ca06fe36026b416f"Fiona had the phone between her ear and her shoulder, and her back was to me, but I knew that sh was really annoyed at Steve. I heard the crinkle of the trash bin and I knew that she had thrown something away. I didn't know what it was, but I had a strong feeling it was from Steve./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56af3f803eef469f818ed102c7513fd8"Fiona had made the oatmeal for everyone and Lip was playing with a dinosaur with Liam and was sitting across form me at the kitchen table. Ian was sitting at the head of the table closest to the back door, Carl in the seat next to me, Debbie next to him and was on the laptop looking for something, Fiona was in the kitchen looking over the gas bill, Kev was still sitting at the table making his toast, and for some reason Steve was still here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcfd565c8450e31cca8ecc0511ba39ac""I think I can see my breath." Ian said as he blew out some air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db6f0cfec76f3ceca748e0b00f1170f1""We need $587, or they won't turn the gas back on." Fiona said from where she stood in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5165928f72e45e816a07c1f186a1ab9e""I'm taking the PSAT's for some Polish kid over in Ridgedale. "Lip said as he got up from where he sat, carrying Liam with him. "He's supposed to give me, like, a hundred bucks." Then he disappeared into the living room with Liam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cefcc09378b0e69c2de76123224ed034""I saw online that we can get an extra two-hundred a month from the state if we say Carl's restarted." Debbie said. Carl started to make strange nosies causing me to laugh and shake my head. I reached over to Carl and ruffled his hair causing him to give me a playful glare, to which I just laughed at./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c89ffbedcbd83dd7a325bc8b0c039b2a""I get paid Friday." Ian said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddb175c96b9e335281ce324e0ef6d057""And I have about $170 and I should be getting some more today." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c9405fab749c169c9995bf92dc61095""Okay, thanks Willow. I'll figure out the rest." Fiona said as she looked up and smiled at us. Then I guess her eye caught the clock that was on the wall above the sink. "School! Let's go. Everyone out." I saw Ian take one last big bite of oatmeal then he grabbed his backpack and headed to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e686cd4a17e50f17ee42ed11fd8d2f40""I can loan you the money." Steve urged Fiona. "Unless you want to get it from Tony the cop."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0a3255179cfa45fe2feb08ac10da2c8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Oh man Steve, you just blew it."/em I thought as I shook my head slightly, while getting up from the table and swinging my backpack on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b136c01ad8409b4405ff46bf6f2a0ede""You're still here?" Fiona asked sarcastically while handing Carl his backpack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d380bf2ee219d27c3379bc62012125bf""Pay me back whenever- or not. Doesn't matter." Steve urged some more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="671745c548e96e2caa9bfeb51b60bc97"I stood behind Ian, waiting for him to open the door. "Let's go. You're going to be late. Go." Fiona said, while almost pushing us out the door. "Everyone out." Carl made it through the door first, then Ian, me, and Debbie was behind me. "You too, out." I heard Fiona call. I knew she was taking to Lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37c5a2909ba3cbda4b34e15acb1d6837"The last thing I heard form inside our crazy house was Kev saying, "You know, I could borrow a couple grand from you, Steve and not pay you back." I laughed at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c0f2697fbe136108f64ee3f35d2fd26"I turned when I heard footsteps coming down the wooden steps that led from out back door to our backyard. Lip was coming down the stairs with his backpack over his shoulder. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Lip reached into his pocket and took out a lighter and a pack of cigarets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5c1d7eac6c54876b688f0efb52d1756""Want one?" He asked me. I nodded and took one, then lit it up and took a deep breath. I turned back around and my siblings and I started to walk to school together, like we did every morning. As we got onto the sidewalk, I walked next to Carl, Lip and Ian walked behind us, and Debbie was walking in front of all of us. I heard the click of a lighter next to me and I looked over to Carl just to see that he was lighting up a cigaret. I panicked and snatched the cancer stick from my little brothers mouth and stuffed it in my pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3a514e2a959be3c74b31deb22b4aa26""Hey!" Carl exclaimed looking at me. This caused the rest of out siblings to looked at us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05dce6aec4ec1cf4c76785b84d8ff461""I don't need you fucking up your lungs...yet." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b8e57cd3861c38f358c47929b3b8c02""What? Why? You do." Carl said pointing at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="688362d2fe193713fc4492c987c36c84""That's because I'm older." I stated. Then I quickly added, "And it's rude to point, Carl." Carl rolled his eyes at me then mumbled something under his breath. It was something like, 'Why cant I smoke,... I already have a whole pack... Stupid dumb sister.' "What was that?" I asked with authority./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6afa7f143f3bd88699c5de0110e42f3c""Nothing." Carl quickly said. He tried to walk ahead of me, but I caught the hood of his coat causing both his and I and everyone else to stop. I held my hand out to Carl expecting him to hand me the rest of the pack of death sticks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d3fb0fb5c21d32d3d6c7b1a61ae0973""What?" He asked, trying to play innocent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="828563cebdf91213196d9f5b10b3a454""Cough them up Carl, you and I both know you have them." I said pointedly. Carl said nothing and looked behind me, my guess was he was trying to get Ian or Lip to help him. "Carl!" I exclaimed. He finally looked me in the eye and I could tell that I had won because of the defeated look on his face. Carl slowly reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed me the pack of cigarettes. I smiled triumphantly as I took them from his hand and put it in my backpack. "Thank you." I said as I let go of him. "You don't want me to catch you with these again, Carl."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dab2547e5a9e0d750768b931a8e0b667""Yes Willow." Carl said with a defeated tone. I gave him a small hug, then he started to walk next to Debbie. Once we started to walk again, I could hear Lip and Ian laughing behind me. I turned and started to walk backwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="010ee4c460600fbf7721ec42e7a54f52""What's so funny?" I asked, eyeing my two brothers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b505ee31f95a1b8d7eb9f0199b939877""You just have Carl wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Ian asked with a chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b01d95888cdd946f1d69cf1622ea10aa""That I do, that I do." I said as I turned back around./p 


	5. Chapter Five: Aunt Ginger: Part Two

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08c9614f879a9db3ad07b38752fc052a"Later That Day/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d13f678bc0b560df7fb26ade04b17a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Willow's P.O.V:/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42c43a02de2645684521bafc40d5ac70"I was sitting on one of the pillar's that helped hold up the L train track waiting for Micky and his brothers to show up. Every Friday was that day that I got the most money because Friday was that day that all of my "clients" were free. I was thinking about ways to get more money then what I make a week because I knew that we needed more of it. But I also knew that I couldn't take on anymore clients because then my siblings would defiantly start to notice something was up. So I had to come up with a way to make at least some extra money, but I refused to do anything that involved my body or that involved breaking the law. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9450ca52becd469be3189b13787264"I looked up when I heard the crunch of rocks under someones feet. It was Mickey and his brothers. I saw that Mickey was carrying a pool stick, one that he probably stole. I knew that this wouldn't be a regular visit. I also knew that I would end up bleeding, so I took off my jacket not wanting to dirty it with my blood. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e210a0f32810e04d7b8229a6c41d79fd""What are you doin'?" I heard Jaime ask. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92a06317669eafcec6184914c15b7701""Well by the look of it, this won't be a regular visit, and I didn't want to get my jacket all dirty. Blood is really hard to get out. Not impossible, just really hard." I said as I tossed my jacket on top of my backpack that was leaning against the cement pillar I had been sitting on before. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="379f61048b8776751dc7763552459458""See this is what I like about you." Mickey said, pointing to me with his pool stick. "Your a smart girl. Anyway's your brother, Ian, messed with Mandy." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c98ee1bb0ab2935332e9d1c8b94fbb7""Ian?" He nodded. "No-no he didn't it was-" I was going to continue but Mickey cut me off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="029d81d4facea813b74cf6778c6e9f48""Well Mandy told us he did." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb80dc0b71121db154009d63b455b851""But it wasn't-" Again I was cut off. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="702bfe13f3e62ebf18d582386655256d""Well listen we have a problem, Ian has been avoiding us all day and, uh, someone's got to get a beat-down till we find him." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43b1dc00f3082a922ee5b3742bb4054"I nodded and looked at the ground thinking for a moment. "How about we make a deal?" I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e6b5b13379ea71922ed531cb91b2a0d""I'm listening." Mickey said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00ecc822ddb730d5dd6369c4ea976b2f""Wha-what if, if I let you beat me for two weeks free of charge...wi-will you promise to stop hunting down my brother?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cada928e6c49430d55ba4aaddb23032"Mickey thought about it for a moment, then asked, "Free of charge and free range?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="093cc33adb5e413fd184f6af6a292151""Yes." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f338838599dc1f21b3a50f155ff1dca4""Now that is some deal." Mickey pondered his choices. "But unfortunately Ian is really the one we're after so I'm going to have to deny your offer." I took a step back and waited. It was silent for a moment, then all hell broke lose. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9b4dfc9a427405827b2e8f2e7fb4cd5"Mickey was the first one to move, by ramming the end of his pool stick into my gut. I immediately doubled over and the other two took this chance to literally beat me into the ground. Mickey kept hitting me with the end of the pool stick, Jaime kept kicking me in the side, and the other one, who I had now realized was not Iggy but was someone else, he kept punching me in the face and chest area. I knew that my sibling's would just go crazy over this, but that didn't matter. What mattered to me was keeping my brother safe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="326a902f3c7d3181eec2abd4583dd215"I can't remember how long this went on but I'm guessing it did for a while because I could hear my next "client" making his way over to us. If this was a normal day I would have et with the Milkovich brothers at three, then at three-thirty my next "client" Scott would be coming around in the same place. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d322237aa4cda73dcba5df024e3536c7""Tell Ian, we said hello." I heard Mickey say as all three teenagers got off of me. I could hear the snow crunch under their feet as they walked away, but I still laid on the ground curled into a ball. I opened my eyes a bit and I could see that some of the white snow around me had turned red, telling me that I was bleeding. I didn't know if Scott was still there, but I knew that I couldn't just lay in the snow all night, no matter how much my body begged me not to move. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20bf6fd425ab2fcc2960ebc7f4f798c5"I groaned and winced as I made my way up until I was standing. I then proceeded to walk to my bag, unsuccessfully. There was a sharp pain that came from my right leg, so I started to limp to my bag. After many painful steps I finally got to my bag and I quickly pulled my warm coat on again. Then with more painful movements I sung my backpack over my shoulder. When I turned around wanting nothing but to walk home and go to my room, I saw Scott. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dea8f95b69ab9272c608516f912cbfea""Oh damn." He said looking at my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb92cfb90685bce654e32082110b062e""Oh hey Scott. Look I'm sorry but can I possibly give you a rain-check. Just for today?" I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0d81f4bcc823d61acf3d0c0c2a8c0b4""Yeah, yeah sure. I know your good for your word." Scott said, still looking at my busted up face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2cbfddfc7042896f4bec73614d2d016""Could you please tell Trevor and Matt that I can't make it today? They're at the baseball field." I said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c24f92251cb3153532944e97607b8dda""Yeah, sure." Then he walked away towards the baseball field. I didn't have very much interaction with my "clients" because then that would make things complicated and I didn't need my life anymore complicated then it already is. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1eb7653abe5834d8360d0a1106ab8e6"After Scott was out of view, I started to limp home. It didn't take very long to get home normally but with my limp I was going about two-times as slow. I knew that nothing serious had been done to me, but that didn't stop everything from hurting like hell. I was hopping that I could sneak in through the back and run up to my room, but unfortunately for me Fiona and Tony were in the front yard talking. I pulled my hood up and then pulled it down as much as I could, trying to hid that fact that I had been beaten up. I was just about to get past them when Tony asked, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4ddd894141e12c35678d35ad006ce07""Hey Willow. There a body on the other end of that?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1890334a2422ab262749583421238eb7""It's fine Tone." I said trying to get past them again, on the other side of the fence. i was trying to get to the back door, but today just wasn't my day. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1bdea07b6c8b73c87754c7c211b627c""Jesus, what the hell, Willow?" Fiona asked with frustration and worry. I gave up trying to hide and came around the fence, heading to the front door. When I was walking past Fiona she put her hand on my shoulder, only to have me flinch and continue limping to the front door. Fiona followed me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f8f2b800379d38ed7985c02888dfe6""Uh... I'll see you." Tony said from where he was at the gate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68cf8683d4da76b92c8e9086a45acef5"When Fiona and I were inside the house and the front door was closed, I could feel her trying to take my backpack off my back. I let her. Before we continued farther in the house I turned to Fiona and looked her dead in the eye. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="412d26c1df4da146981e1769a85a9082""Whatever you do, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"do not/em tell Lip or Ian about this." I said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99908c2b9d4632413a355978597d99b9""But Willow-" She started but I cut her off, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bcb034c2a961a51f2073006770851f2""No, you don't understand. They will freak if they saw or even heard about this." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be81965b37159fa06b060e2cfe3588ba""About what?" I heard Lip's voice from behind me. I froze and I could feel all of the blood drain from my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77ae22681cab3619eb62a48010345aae""N-n-nothing." I stuttered. I then tried to make a quick dash to the stairs that were just around the corner from the front door. Of corse my plan failed because it was "Willow need's a whole lot of misfortune day", so right as I turned around to make the mad dash I ran right into the firm chest that was my brother. I about to try and escape again, only to be held back by Lip. Thankfully he was holding onto my uninjured arm. He then grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cad1756656754f8910ad358f568f86b""What the fuck? Who the hell did this?" He exclaimed. I pushed him away and started to walk to the kitchen. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84a1874f2fadff8dbb0fc3ff2a6637ba""No one." I murmured. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab54fbc71075fc6657e9802d31b5e7da""Well it had to have been someone, Willow." Lip said as he followed me into the kitchen. I was starting to get scared at how angry Lip was getting. "Willow! I'm talking to you!" He yelled at me. I started to shake out of fear and my eye's started to water, but I guess he didn't see that. Lip was right behind me and I could hear him take a deep breath, ready to yell at me some more but Fiona stopped Lip, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f3acdfc91dc66207160c4aa911162a8""Lip. Cool it. You know Willow hate's getting yelled at." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20a31f2969b398fa2fea060df6efc8b0"I guess that got to him because next thing I know he was standing in front of me, holding my chin like before. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12ff0e1461dc5f7d5d4be1805a0d3974""Oh God, Willow. I'm so sorry. I just- I just, I don't know." Then he mumbled, "Man I made you cry two times in two weeks. I really am just an awful brother, aren't I?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdb33ccbefae34f7416fd65a6011804b""But your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/em awful brother, and I love you." I said, then I hugged him. To which he hugged back. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72005668001d4f8db1f2d6588f385df7""Okay come on, Willow. I'll get V to patch you up all nice and neat." Fiona said as Lip and I broke our hug. Fiona then led me to a chair at the kitchen table. I hadn't even noticed that Frank was in the house, let alone the kitchen, until I heard someone open a beer. I looked over and saw that Frank was sitting on one of the bar chairs, drinking a beer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b89479fc741eeb3cf5c9a967b6da9b5"After about ten minutes, V was sitting in the chair in front of me, tending to my bloody face. I looked in the corner of out kitchen and saw that there was an old guy, dressed as a man, with a hard-on, sleeping in a chair. After a few more seconds of looking at him, I saw that it was Mr. Perry, my old bus driver. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12a28dcf83e565fd1b92c43a306fb7b""Who's the old dude?" Lip asked voicing my thoughts. Lip was sitting at the table across from V and I. And Fiona was sitting at the head of the table closet to the door next to V, watching her clean my face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="152e5ea6c04f40cee2ff56ceb5b7bfa0""It's not a dude. It's your Aunt Ginger." Frank replied taking a swig of his beer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cef5ce880503de9976b109e03dbf56d8""Oh, the one who owns the house?" Lip asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8325d36316a859b38b3498b7f7802f""Thats right." Frank answered, then he turned to Mr. Perry and spoke loudly, "Ginger! Say hello to your nephew!" That woke Mr. Perry up, or at least into a daze before going back to sleep. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="533129782d1ed1ee2961d64e1ea83870""Dad, stop." Fiona said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96ea01436680383fe9074f65e91d8262"I finally got enough courage to voice my own question, "Wh-why is he trying to pass off Mr. Perry as Aunt Ginger?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83a44007d084ad12b06a364d0d3e8c9a""Who?" Frank asked as he looked over at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aed9ba9dbafd9c2c4cfbf6963f88f61""Mr. Perry, our old bus driver." Lip explained. "Now he sleep's by the dumpster over at the AP." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="233ee8175fcbdee6f3380b35aa973dd3"Fiona looked at me and said, "Social Security wants to talk to Ginger," She then turned to Frank, "And he was too lazy to go get the real one." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d15215ed2c984e3f43a64c9887d0ece""That's kind retardedly brilliant." Lip said in an understanding way. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d535d86fad5d320bba4e1a36e540d5ec""Thank you." Frank said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f21c36aea369cda9411ee974e2b4a1ca""Or brilliantly retarded." Fiona added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79b0b0915fbd5c197e382671f652c411""Thank you." Frank said again taking another sip of his beer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed43e5d6d77ab5390996b69ace3836d""Now we have to drive all night to go get her." Fiona said, then turned to V, "You think Kev will let us borrow his car?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08d519e8d3d9c809f9b3dd05723efcec""No." V said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf02d1a00e52376dd50c599ade07f87f""I'll call and beg." Fiona said as she got up from the chair and walked over to the counter to get the phone. While I was looking at Fiona, I could see two small people walking towards us with a bunch of things in their hand's out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw that it was Debbie and Carl, and they were carrying what looked like motel hair dryer's that were in the bathrooms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58dd8945f147c7fee90c831eea85ecfd""We got these from Imelda over at the Holiday Inn." Debbie said as she and Carl walked into the kitchen and dumped the hair dryer's on the extended counter thing. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "It will be a good way to stay warm." She looked over and saw Mr. Perry, then asked, "Why's Mr. Perry here?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b257ca7a1914ffbf988d0d7f1a44dd8""Hey. Kev it's me. Uh can I borrow your car just for the night?" Fiona asked Kev through the phone while shaking her head. "I just need to-" Fiona was cut off when Frank took the phone from her and hung up. Frank said something, but I couldn't hear because I was still sitting in the chair being treated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16bd1d9d593dcbd2b495bf20b9e6551b""How we gonna get Ginger?" Fiona asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d584c3bf2e717c23383033d85e20c803""Willow please look over here." V said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c069eb1b29c8ce53bd7d19f7554c68b4""Oop's, sorry V." I said as I looked back over to her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d08cca6910ce5b075fd73da500a8573b""No problem sweetie." V said as she dabbed my face with disinfectant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f52b99aca2fa38647257213b200722d""She's dead." Frank said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f34255fa8b8b270e095e5ab1c718abb""What?" Fiona asked with a disbelieving voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93c759628551193aac97aaf0a6e2b052""Who's dead?" Debbie asked innocently. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9836789f17d8303d54f37372feed6d07""Aunt Ginger." Lip said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5072ec7d8e46366337aa1fafd868aa00""No!" Debbie exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21c6c910c45e498d639f2e20419367ba""Debs, you never met her." Lip said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a638e87952a3e8f91f656de54f43cf7""And now I never will!" Debbie continued to exclaim. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b9c5782e19d691630ac298b3c3cc5b0""Don't give me a hard time. I've been very upset about this. I'm in mourning." Frank said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3748a2b4c0c042275bd2b1c8da03936b""When did she die?" Fiona asked with a concerned voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a50cf88fdb3dcff639d69233d7ce0c90""Mmm, 12 years ago." Frank said, and after a pause he continued talking, "I was trying to protect you all from the trauma." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="141629adc0afb212567c518c270e2e31""Shit." Fiona breathed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09c87fa2174c624bf33f81784bebec2""How do you think I feel?" Frank asked. I deadpanned at my "father". "That woman was my heart and soul. She practically raised me." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e66e388811386febd1df178678ab2a29""Dad, you've been cashing her checks. That's a felony." Fiona said. "We're living in her house. Was there even a will?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9cfcb7c2555d4db12d82fe90b65a656"I flinched when V rubbed over a certain spot. "Sorry hun." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b27d8e3ed448ade78c7defd5fbee3699""Yes, she is technically dead, Dad. Dead is dead. Just because you haven't told anybody that she's dead, doesn't make her not dead. Fuck!" Fiona had moved from the sink to stand in front of Frank. "What are we gonna do now?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d04a6617be79ade2913655fe9bbece85""Well..." V started. We all looked at her waiting to hear what she had to say. "We could take one of the old women from the old people's home I work at and pose her as Ginger." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f3c829363f7b1a5b35d677ef70ea40b"Fiona seemed to ponder over this. "Yeah that could work. Let's get going. Debs, want to come with us?" Debbie nodded and Fiona, V, Debbie were out the door faster than you could say Aunt Ginger. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddfd662dd73fa19a81711337c898bd14"Later That Night/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f439633f63a23426d96ba31c6058d6f4"After V, Fiona, and Debbie left to get an old lady to pose as Aunt Ginger, I had headed up to my room making sure to pick up my backpack along the way. Once I was in my room I decided that I would get as much homework as I could done. Doing all of the work that I had asked from from my teachers took me about two hours, and I knew that Fiona, Debbie, and V had successfully gotten an old lady to play the part but they were doing things downstairs that I didn't want to be apart of...yet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8db5e863a4d055f921fd3efd283fac2"I was about to pull out my sketch book when there was a knock on my door. I put my sketch book back where it was and made my way to my door. Once at my door I turned the nob and looked out to see my fiery haired brother standing in the doorway. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bee8a8a591bd7e6edcd86d6ef039cbfe""Hey Willow, Deb-" Ian stopped mid sentence when he saw my face. "Holy shit." He breathed. "What happened?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24b49b679bdbc8692437e05d289884c7""Nothing , Ian." I said. "Did Debbie want something?" I urged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa5d693aa8137504d87679dea102a362"Ian nodded and dragged his eyes away from the scabbing over cuts on my face and looked into my eyes. "Yeah Debbie want's us downstairs to take some photo's. You know to make it look like we're one big happy family." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd20868605bb528800c4f45f97be3894"I nodded then walked out into the hallway before closing and locking my door. I then proceeded to make my way down the stairs and onto the couch next to an old lady that looked really nice. She even gave me a hug, thinking I really was she niece. Debbie had all of us in different poses for the pictures. That went on for about thirty minutes. After that I followed my two older brothers into their room, knowing that they were going to smoke and I really needed one. When we got to their room Ian and Lip walked right in, while I stood by the door and knocked, like i did every single time. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ffda17b4f39fb5e48d52b887cc8e687""Come in, Willow." Lip chuckled. I walked in and saw that Ian was sitting on his bed and Lip was sitting on his desk chair. I stood and leaned against Lip's bed. It was silent for a couple of minutes until we heard Steve. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acbf5dee43c70c932f70317bcbdca203""I saw you smile!" Then the front door slammed shut. Lip, Ian, and I all crammed up against the window trying to see what was going on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eab1f48e7e8c2d891eebf022d1abf03a""Yeah, you. You, uh... you see Ian in there?" Mickey Milkovich's voice was hears. I let out an innovatory shiver, which neither of my brothers noticed which I was thankful for. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3949bcd13becb64208b82b01232568a3""Not home." Steve covered for Ian as he walked off the sidewalk and to his car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b6f0722240e26d32f02c601f354760a""You know when he's coming back?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d2c147d477750112fb17174c2c85812""No man, not a clue." Steve replied as he got into his car. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97f6c8ce7d26ef7d862a09f1488044f0""Yeah, yeah, all right, fuckhead." Mickey said. As he started to turn around we, Lip, Ian, and I, jumped back from the window making sure they didn't see us. "Hey Willow! How's your lip? Yeah I saw you up there. Tell your shithead brother we're waiting for him." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f1317db4591a819940a7d3d9660f45""Sorry, Willow." Ian said. I looked at Ian as I sat down on Carl's bed. Lip handed me a cancer stick and I gratefully took it, he then took out a lighter, lit his own, then lit mine for me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9b84741a1d25fe9bdf0b3b3e401bdcd""It's okay." I replied to Ian. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d2c0a6b48156cdc1aaa4b8977b6fd75""I didn't do anything to Mandy." Ian stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5549279d07b0a598a9f12abfad27853""We know that, Ian, but her brothers think you did." Lip replied as I took a deep breath of smoke. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e85c4e571310a1b27cf8411aec84a4c""I mean, she tried to rape me, and I pushed her off, and now she's mad." Ian was defending himself, but there was no reason to. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d3a24f67aa6a5260b8e8639ee2294c1""That's girls for you." I said in a light tone, as Ian handed me a can of beer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a97f4d9fc20ec908e350dd2cfba7ce43""And you're probably the first guy in her life who hasn't tried to jump her." Lip said. Ian also handed him a can of beer, then leaned against Lip's bed again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f3d3ada726c0a48d4c3de1ad5da2b3""She started screaming and crying." Ian said. He looked to the ground and shook his head then took a gulp of beer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d28d5fc4d9f4d44cb239dc70bdf6707c""Maybe you should throw it in her, you know. She'll call her brother's off?" Lip suggested. I elbowed Lip in the side and said, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6411fb9478ef0f04a877c11da7c9c4a""Lip, it just doesn't work like that." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a65e070ed08bf38ecfd7c486d3bf6e7""Yeah, yeah, and maybe, uh, you should throw it in Kash, right?" Ian said sarcastically. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7588b0d5ce41c57c3eda082f4151d2c9"Lip decided to go along with it. "Why, is he asking about me?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1de319e014efec2c28ae3dda75315fe2""Yeah, he's trying to go through all of the Gallagher brothers." Ian replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2015c879ffb5bc9e68cd86791517d23e""Cool." Lip said. Ian chuckled and I smacked the palm of my hand on my forehead, shaking my head at my brothers while chuckling a bit. Again it was momentarily silent again in the room before Lip said, "Eventually, you're going to have to take the beat-down for this, you know?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="453ce031445fcbe2cf45c3d50d330a5a""Yeah...I know." Ian said. Then he pushed himself off of the pole like thing of Lip's bed and flopped down on his bed with a deep sigh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4f11f7102408ff33e7fa969f039274"I stayed in they're room for a little while longer. Until I was done with my beer and cigaret. Before I left I gave them both a kiss on the forehead, then I walked out of the room and started towards Debbie's. As I made my way to Debbie's room, Carl walked down the hallway to his room. I stopped him and gave him a kiss on the forehead then did the same to Debbie, Fiona, and Liam. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84775b8486755b91ca645763a7ec5aa5"When I finally got to my room I went over to my desk, laid my head down on it, and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw a white envelope. The one that I had gotten the week before. I had been procrastinating opening and reading the letter because I knew that it would be bad no matter what. I sighed and picked the envelope up, as well as my head, then took a deep breath and opened it. With shaking hands I took out the piece of lined paper that had been folded within. I unfolded the paper and began to read. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bb1c3666457272d6ad0a05465dba19a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dear Worthless Daughter,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c350022f43ca92c6b8d6d0903540f22"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Here is your month reminder that you are nothing. You are lower than dirty and deserve to be treated even lower. I don't understand why the rest of your siblings love you, or even care for you. I sure as hell never did. Your siblings were all born lucky while you were lucky to be born. I hope you have taken my advice about eating because you and I both know that your siblings need more food than you do. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fd844181bca801f4527e09442e7bfe9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You know, I bet they hate you. I bet every single one of your siblings hate you. They hate you because you are nothing but another mouth to feed. A nuisance to them. They hate you because you were the one that drove me away from them. You sick out like a sore thumb compared to them. You are the black sheep of this family. You'll die alone or you'll do it yourself and save your siblings from you. No one would miss you and even if you don't do it yourself, no one will ever love the likes of you. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69399df7dd2f05fd5d4ede320165f688"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"From,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7928c4faa352c18ff6c90c039cdd4ce"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Monica Gallagher /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="055ecca50742f3b8e4095ae97059cfc1"By the end of the letter I was crying because I knew that she was right. No one would ever love. No one would miss me, but I knew that I had to sick around because everyone needed another income. That was the least I could do to pay back my siblings for putting up with me for all of these years. I slowly got up from my desk and walked over to my closet to get my little black box. When I got it out I wasted no time in bringing the blade down and slashing it across my already scarred wrist. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de6d5aaa3e7c1387447f3a9d18e6f4af""This is for being a nuisance." I mumbled out as i made another cut. "This is for being too fat." Another cut. "This is for being the black sheep." Cut. "This is for never finding love." Cut. "And this is for not killing myself earlier in life." That was the last cut before I disinfected the cut and wrapped some bandages around it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d87db6f8d9ca14d8a0a1b3a868ffa902"I then put my little black box away and grabbed another small box that I kept in the same hiding place as my little black box. With the other box, that was dark brown, I walked over to my desk and neatly put the letter back inside the envelope then gently put the letter inside the brown box. Next to all the other countless letters I kept in there. When I had put both my secret box's away, I made my way over to my bed and laid down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0495115ab8dc8bef0be87088156f5526"I knew that I wouldn't fall asleep because I had actually gotten a lot of sleep the night before. But that didn't stop me from looking at the stars. I kept looking at the stars until I could see the sky start to turn pink. I knew then that the sun was coming up. I also knew that it would be a few hours until everyone was up and about, so I got out of my bed and walked over to my desk. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f9f1ab904817511c2a6a07374f13a40"When I got to my desk I pulled out my sketch book and flipped to the pages until I got to the one I had been working on the day before. It was the one with the wolf's. I started to add more detail to the wolf's fur, the arrows, and I did more on the background. Behind the two wolf's there was a mountain with a snowy peak, a lush forest filled with all sorts of different tree's, and looming gracefully in the sky was a full moon. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="014b19bed25b13e00e7830f6c1b68792"A knock at my door made me jump about two feet in the air. After my small panic attack I walked over to the door and opened it a bit, just enough to see who was there. It so happened to be my older brother Lip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5148562671b4266671c8141300db5aae""Morning, Willow. Have you seen Ian or the killing bat?" He asked. I shook my head in responce. "Want to come with me to get our brother out of some deep shit?" I nodded then disappeared back into my room for a moment to grab my room key. When I was out in the hallway with Lip, I locked my door and started walking downstairs where I could hear the clicking and banging of pots and plates. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0874b623dcf5036452ce86ddd428a677"Lip went down the stairs that led to the living room, while I took the stairs to the kitchen. When I got to the landing I saw that Frank was sitting at the table eating whatever Debbie and "Aunt Ginger" made. While Carl was picking apart two action figures he had melted together. I sat down on the landing as started to pull on my boots as fast as I could. As I did this Lip came into the kitchen hoping because he was also pulling on his shoes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa79437598868f46082e9d678ca103b8""We're making eggs Benedict, Lip." Debbie informed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f7c346d0355640d90010eae3a0d5fbd""Oh great." Lip said as he finished pulling his shoes on. He walked over to were out jackets were and started to pull his on. Quickly handing me mine. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="547eba8b5f6047163ce92acce41d7170""That woman will be here in 45 minutes. You better be ready." Fiona said to Frank as she walked into the kitchen. Frank said something in return but I didn't really pay any attention to him. Just as Lip and I were going to walk through the door Fiona said, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61d9eb968ca7ea95294128d19b2cc349""Eat some breakfast you two." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="956c16fd5bbef96820526f77f9d45188""No, we gotta go. But save some for us, will you Debs?" Lip asked as we walked through the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9db5c6f4d741c7f257664cadbae40863""Yeah, okay." She responded. When Lip shut the door behind us, we heard Frank say, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="943250b1aecb7adbe3d1d82058410e18""It's essential that family's share meals together." Lip looked at me then walked back through the door and took some of Franks food. While I just hurried down the stairs. Not a moment after I had gotten all the way down the steps Lip was walking down the steps. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ee68acecf7845cd098af59c2b51548b""Here." Lip said as he handing me the food he had taken from Frank. He took another bite and said with a full mouth, "You gotta try this. It's really good." I sighed and nodded, then took it from his hand taking a small bite. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f563a1d1870bc97ab0d22d28b29047a""Mmm." I said in delight. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52b3f7162af3e148587c9717ca36e2d1""I know right?" I nodded and Lip and I continued on our way to stop our idiot brother from getting int too much trouble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ddc8ac4964c4a4fb1a58cd0037519aa"Lip and I knew exactly where Ian would be. When we finally got to the Milkovich house we saw that Ian was hiding behind some trash cans on the other side of the street holding the killing bat. Lip went up to him first, tapping his shoulder making Ian gasp with surprise and turn around really fast. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="841060e9436f43080c7f3b7675f34e30""Shit." Ina breathed. Lip and I crouched down next to Ian, watching the Milkovich house. "Jesus."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0115d96fde00e87ff5b72f5e5541c9c4""So what's the plan?" Lip asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73deed7018683154259e1fd757b47886""Hit Mickey over the head with the bat when he comes out of the house." Ian sated. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83c9dea6f25d81c71b4e3d856bff73a9""That's dumb, what about the other brothers?" I asked. Ian turned to me, surprised to see me there with them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2df8218a47cafa023a84bb6cf0443b4""Willow? What the hell are you doin here? Lip did you let her come?" Ian turned his last question to Lip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc114bc6a2ea7c6fe92c58790e034364""Yeah, I thought she could talk some sense into you." Lip said, "I guess not."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8090fff52b27721221cdf58dd308f00""Willow-" Ian was going to continue but I stopped him by saying, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="777bd14db5c1977178b7fd58f098a75f""Ian Gallagher I am not going anywhere and you are just going to have to deal with it." That shut him up. "Now what aout the other brothers?" I asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a1b322d1b3128b7216c5369a0ae7b91""They'll probably beat me to death." Ian shrugged, looking back at the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="911607bbdd59e84c00a179eda63c6e70"I saw Lip pick up a cement brick as he said, "I'll fight 'em off while you run." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dc611ecb6385c0375eca28edb11ac4f""This is my problem, not either of your's." Ian said looking back and forth from me to Lip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="371b774ccc7819099a070559d9caeebd""It'll be fun. I owe 'em one." Lip said gesturing to me. Ian looked at me and I could see the fire in his eyes roar to life again. We all looked over to the house when we heard the door creak open. It was Mandy that was coming out of the house. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa1d7e2b7307c972e4f9fb5ec85d7659""Shit." Ian said. He then he gave the bat to Lip and made his way over to Mandy. Who was now walking down the side of her house that was right next to the L tracks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="400b7ad2125cdf41baacad4e37757cb7""Get away from me you fucking perv!" Lip and I heard Mandy screech. Lip and i looked at each other and got up to look at what was happening with Ian and Mandy. We were also being a look out for him. "You are a dead man Ian Gallagher. Fucking dead." Mandy screamed again. She then turned and started to walk away but stopped when Ian went to his last resort. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32755a021319ae0664793923366dbb5f""I'm gay." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="894f659a6daafeedf04f00d77e3dee25"Later That Night/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="babf60d2701c5be2ba914e733112a42b"After Ian had walked off with Mandy, Lip and I walked around together as well, then made out way back home. I was in my room for the majority of the day working on my unfinished classwork for the next week. I was working on my math when I get stumped on a question. I sighed and glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to seven. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a739ac2e0dd484020ab983ed0917f59"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Guess I should go ask Lip for some help."/em I thought. I then put my lined paper with my answers on it in my math book and closed it, so I wouldn't lose the page. Then I started to walk to my door and o my brothers, which was surprisingly closed for once. I knocked and waited for either a "come in", or for someone to open the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c03ccae305fb61d33029d4c78fb3c44a""Come on in Willow!" I heard Ian call. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78b1f08adc70d4b834d8a6ca88be6bb5""How'd you know it was Willow?" I heard a females voice come from the room. I opened the door and saw that Ian had his legs over Mandy's lap and they were sitting on his bed. I was a little taken aback by this, but I quickly got over it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cec7f06e80ee1125b02336c0f67ce2e""She's the only one that knocks and waits for either us to call her in or open the door." Ian explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="737cf8dad2a36572273ce9c66ad18120""What'da need Willow?" Lip asked from his bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489dc6c3f3279e0e3f721227a31790f7""Well I was hoping you could help me with some of my math." I said as I came around to Lip's bed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="482183542d982cfe03e820927d7e93bc""Yeah sure, which part do you need help on?" Lip asked. He then patted the seat next to him on his bed, so I climbed up and sat next to him explaining what I needed help on. Just as he was going to explain Fiona cam into the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39197d28186e5d82f83169e0e38e9fa"When see saw Ian and Mandy she said, "Hey." Catching both of their attention's. "Above the covers." Then before she walked out again Ian said,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8de8b12e5c8acb204932298dafcfd1b""You got it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d90b86cbc3c001350e14f02f5fb4c075"Before Fiona close the door all the way Lip and I called, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baad965fded5f1caf7b81f400c4ff8cb""You look nice." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34ef6817bc9bf2293996af4cab31302c""Thank you." Fiona called back. After Fiona had left we, Mandy, Ian, Lip, and I, all looked to one another and smiled. Lip continued to explain my math to me until I could feel my eye's getting droopy. I knew it would be rude, but I couldn't stay awake any longer. I fell asleep as Lip tried to explain my math to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8496191f30ea3d0aa51fe242371ce14e"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3699758c7a563500a13d97aea81f4ca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c703112cc3b6304ca9e7056fe15cff2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm sorry this took so long but here it is! I promise to get the next chapter/episode up sooner than this one did. I had to split this into two parts because other wise it would have been almost 10,000 words! Well thats all for today! Don't forget to Vote/Heart or Comment! And please don't forget I LOVE YOU ALL MY BOOKWORMS! /span/p 


End file.
